Captive Honor (Katrina and Ali Rp)
by myfluffypenguin
Summary: Another RP story with 123EKatrena. She is using her OC Katrina and I am using my OC Ali. This is a TMNT (2014 turtles) story, but there will be some familiar names mentioned from another franchise. In the setting of futile Japan, Katrina and her younger sister Ali are captured by the turtle clan? What are they planning to do with them? Will these two girls ever leave here alive?
1. Captured

"Ali, dinner's ready!" Katrina called for her younger sister from the house.

Ali was not really her sister; in fact, they looked nothing alike. Katrina had creamy, white skin and long, soft, thick, brown hair that she wore in a pony-tail. Her glossy, blue eyes were like blue, perfect jewels. No matter the kimonos she would wear, she would always look like an elegant princess. She was a young, gentle, yet strong woman.

Ali, on the other hand, had light brown skin. She had short, shoulder-length, straight, black hair. She was rather small for her age and was still quite naïve. But she was a smart, creative young lady. She actually had a very shy and quiet character, always very off-distance and timid, except with Katrina.

Ali was found as a small child of three-years-old as the sole survivor in a shipwreck. Katrina's father, Chief Kaito, decided to spare Ali's life and keep her as his own daughter. Katrina became her older sister, raising her, feeding her, dressing her, since her own mother died.

Growing up wasn't as easy as it would seem, but it wasn't hard either. But things started to get rough as Katrina got older. She was once married to a very honorable warrior, who's life was cut short during one of the attacks against the Turtle Clan. Both of her brothers lost their lives that day, as well. Her father and Ali is all she had left.

Ali walked in the door way, her big, dark eyes pleading. "Couldn't I stay outside just a little longer?" she asked. Ali was always the discovering type. Her kimonos were short enough for her to explore around in the earth, exposing her scrawny legs. She liked watching things, looking at the beauty of nature and the brilliant colors everywhere. The calm, soothing waters of the creek that ran right next to their hut was like a little world of life. Insects of many colors and an occasional fish or two would swim by, the light beaming off their scales. Such visuals sparked her imagination. As old as she was, Ali still had that interest and fascination of a child.

Katrina sighed and shook her head, but smiled softly. "Fine, Ali. I will serve dinner for Father."

Ali smiled and rushed back outside as Katarina took food to their father. He thanked her for dinner and asked about Ali. She told him about her whereabouts and he shook his head. She had such childish behavior.

"It's about time I'd find her a good suitor... true warrior. Someone needs to take care of that girl when I'm gone," he said. She nodded, but Katarina did not want Ali to have the same fate as she had. After she excused herself from her father's presence, she came outside to sit by Ali's side, always waiting for her to get her to the table to eat.

"It's pretty out tonight, huh, little sis?" Kat said, watching the water.

"Yeah, it is," Ali smiled. "I haven't seen a shooting star yet. Maybe because I'm too distracted by everything else." Ali loved having Kat explore the sky with her. It made it all the more fun for her.

They both just sat there, watching the sky as it came alive with stars. Katrina was pointing out the constellations she and Ali made up when they were little girls, bring back so many memories.

"And here's the big Mr. Turtle," she smiled and pointed at the collection of stars to Ali. There suddenly was a shooting star and both she and Ali saw it. "Make a wish, Ali," she said softly as she wrapped her arm around her little sister. Kat looked at the star and wished that they would never be separated... ever. That's all she ever wanted.

All of a sudden, there was a rustle in the brush nearby. Both girls looked in time to see a thick net thrown over their unsuspecting figures, soon followed by something sweet sprayed into their faces. Coughing and gagging, Katrina tried to cover Ali's mouth with her wrist so she would not breathe anything in, covering her own mouth by the clothing of her kimono... but it was too late. Her mind was already getting groggy.

Struggling in the net, Ali started to sneeze and gag at the spray. She gasped for air, trying to scream in a panic. "Kat!' she croaked out. Her mind, too was beginning to go dark. There was the faint sound of a voice. Neither girl could make out what it was saying, nor could they see who was approaching them. They both lost the fight against the net, went silent, and blacked out.

Sometime later, Katrina woke up, frightened to find herself seated yet tied to a poll, her wrists bound behind it. She was in a small, unknown hut. It most defiantly wasn't home. She tried to fight against the gag in her mouth, but it was wrapped around her tight. She franticly looked around for her sister, only finding her tied and gagged to a poll right next to her. Ali looked to her, wide-eyed and terrified, but she was unharmed. Kat sighed in relief to see her safe, at least. But her relief was short lived.

In front of her stood a giant... turtle? It looked like a turtle. His large, muscular arms were crossing his big chest and he leaned against the wall of the hut while looking over at her and Ali. Ali's eyes widened, too. Is what she's seeing before her, really what she is seeing? The turtle stood up right like a human, but had way more body built than a human. He was big... very big.

"Man, why do I always have to do the guard duty?" he growled out, grinding his teeth on something in his mouth, which looked to be a straw. He wore a fierce, red mask that made him look all the more fierce. His yellowish-green eyes did not look too friendly and his three fingers impatiently rapped on his thick bicep.

If she wasn't gagged, Ali would have most like screamed in a panic. Her wet, frightened eyes looked over at Kat as she fought against her restraints. Kat looked over at Ali and shook her head, her eyes narrowing, as if to say to 'sit still and not to fight against it.'

The turtle scoffed and called out to someone. "Hey, Leo." The girls watched as another big turtle walked into the hut and looked down at them. There was another one? Katarina was analyzing this, thinking that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Her eyes met with the brilliant, ocean blue eyes of this turtle.

"Where'd you find them?" the turtle, called Leo, asked. He wasn't as big as his partner, the red masked turtle, but he was still big. Plus, his features were different. While the other one looked tough and fierce, this one looked focused yet stern, and steadfast. The mask he wore was blue, making him seem calm and collected. The scales on his skin seemed smooth like pebbles and his blue eyes were stern and focused as he stared at Kat. He held himself with great confidence, his three-fingered hands in fists at his side. He looked cross— a bit curious, but cross—as he waited for the reveal of where Kat and Ali were taken from. He looked like he was waiting for a specific answer. If it be the answer he was looking for, his stored energy would be released. "Where did these two come from?" he said again.

"The Uzumaki Village," replied the red turtle, flicking over something in his hands as if this was a most common thing—snatching up females from villages. Katarina held her breath. What did they want with them? Could it be that they wanted ransom for the chief's daughters?

Leo's eyes darkened with anger, his mask scrunching in as his face twisted at the response. His fists clenched tighter and he bared his teeth, growling a bit. Ali tried to maintain her composure because this scene was beginning to scare her a bit. Leo snorted.

"I was waiting a long time for this day. I finally have a chance to draw blood. Our last encounter was not enough," he said darkly. Katrina was rather confused. What was he talking about? She flinched a bit when he approached her, giving both her and Ali rather grim and threaten looks. "Your village is a curse to us all. Raging war upon us, killing us off like we are animals for your taking. Not anymore." He crouched in front of Kat, his eyes as cold and fierce as ice. "Did you have to bring back females, Raphael? There's nothing much we can use them for. And you know I don't tolerate abused women—enemy or not," he said to the other turtle.

Kat felt a shiver run through her as he got closer to her. She was frightened by his words, but she stayed strong—for Ali. At least they did not know who they were. That would be their death sentence. She now finally realized that these were the enemies her brothers and her husband fought against... and died. She knew that wars were inevitable, but her father would never command his own man to hunt down intelligent beings for slaughter. Would he? There must be a misunderstanding. Kat did not avert her eyes from the blue "Leo" turtle and watched him with her own calm, blue eyes.

The one named Raphael smirked at him. "I know they're women, Leo. That's why I took 'em. Check out the jugs on the light one," he said in self-satisfaction, pointing at Kat. She looked over at the red turtle and frowned, not at all amused by this.

Leo looked Kat over. As he did, he saw Raphael's point. He's face lightened with understanding, thinking that capturing women wasn't a bad idea. He looked over at Ali. "And what about this one?" he said, tilting his head towards her. Ali was smaller than Kat. Just by looking at her, Leo could tell she was weak. He could see her shaking, her nearly unnoticeable struggles, trying to get free. Her wet eyes were even full of fear.

"That one just kind of came along with the other," shrugged Raphael, not finding Ali that much to look at on a sexual side. Kat frowned and narrowed her eyes at Leo for even considering about asking about Ali. She was thankful that the red turtle did not have much interest in Ali. She would like to keep it that way. Kat's fingers were able to reach for Ali's behind the pole and she wrapped them around hers in a reassuring gesture.

"Well, nice move, Raph" Leo irritatingly said, getting up to face the red masked turtle. "We can't just give her back. It won't be long until the rest of the village finds out they are missing. We might have killed off a few of them last time in battle, but we still lost. If we drop that one, she'll no doubt go back, find her village and bring a rescue party for this one and that will be the end of us." He sighed in irritation. "I should have you keep her for your carelessness..." He started thinking, shifting glances between Kat an Ali. "We'll figure this out tomorrow. It's getting late."

Raphael groaned but did not object to Leo's decision. "Man, I always get the scrawny ones," he grumbled, looking over at Ali. Katarina's eyes narrowed and she sent him a hard glare, a warning that if he touched Ali he would have to deal with her. Kat started struggling against her ropes to get attention to herself instead of her sister. The red warrior's eyes fell on her face and then her breasts under that kimono. He chuckled. "Looks like the curvy one ain't happy with that arrangement, Leo. Told yah women found me more attractive," he grinned at Kat. Her eyes widened and she looked appalled and disgusted at him. If only she was not gagged, she would have tried to reason with the turtles and to protect Ali.

Leo growled at him. Raph had always been too prideful and cocky when it came to females. "We'll figure this out in the morning," he repeated. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do Ali, but wanted to punish Raph for being so careless in snatching up _dead weight_. But, then again, he might find some use for Ali one way or the other.

He approached the girl again to loosen their gags. "Listen to me very carefully," Leo said. "Whether or not you are females, you are our prisoners. You will do as we say and live under our command. Do you understand?" He glanced a quick look at Ali. "If those needs are not fulfilled, there will be consequences. Is that clear?" He stood up. "We'll decide what to do with you tomorrow."

Kat looked over at Ali who was trembling. Kat nodded to symbolize that they both understood. Her eyes were strong. She really was frightened of the situation and of them, but she was staying confident and strong for Ali, to make her feel a little better and safer. Katarina already knew what kind of commands they would give to them. Captured women were only good to soldiers for one thing, really. She just hoped she would be able to bargain with the two turtles and to preserve Ali's honor.

**What will the turtles do with the girls? What kind of bargain will Katrina make with the turtles to spare Ali's life? Please tell me your thoughts about what you think will happen next. Stay tuned.**


	2. Making a Deal-Swear Upon Your Honor

As Leo and Raph departed to their quarters, another turtle wearing a purple mask stepped out of his quarters and approached Leo, rather timidly. "Um… Leo," he said, giving his brother a quick nod as a way to excuse his intrusion, "it has come to my attention that the captives Raph brought back are… females? What are you going to do with them?"

Leo lifted an eye ridge at the purple masked turtle. "I'm not going to kill them, Donatello," he said. "But if they cause any trouble, I'm going to have to. Females or not, they are from the enemy village who drove us out of our land and into hiding. Need I remind you: we may have escaped with our lives, but everyone else didn't. Master Splinter... didn't, either." He grinded his teeth when he said that. Just thought very thought of it made his eyes flair with rage. "We'll figure out what to do tomorrow."

Donatello nodded, too intimidated to argue with his older brother. He felt sorry for the unfortunate females, since he had more compassion for the innocent than Leonardo did. Raph looked between the two and tried to lighten up the mood.

"Well, I know what I'M going to do to 'em. Especially that one with the goods." His hands cupped in the air to symbolize him grabbing her breasts.

Donatello looked at Raphael and blushed deep red color. He looked down with uncertainty and crossed his arms. "You should at least be honorable to them, Raphael" Donatello reasoned. "After all, they have done nothing to us personally."

Leo snorted. Though that statement was true, they still were from the enemy. "Like I said, we'll figure this out tomorrow. Get some sleep, you two." He went off to his quarters, entering his tent. Donnie nodded, exchanging a quick glance a Raph, saying he was serious about treating the girls with respect, and headed back to his quarters. Raph grumbled as he departed, as well.

Katrina and Ali were still bound to their poles, side by side. She looked over at her frightened, little sister and motioning for her to lean against her shoulder, since they were so closer together. Katarina wanted Ali to get at least some decent sleep. She knew that they would need their strength tomorrow. She felt Ali's crying face lean against her, closing her eyes. Katrina sighed looking over at her. She wanted to cry as well at the situation. They were prisoners now; war prisoners... almost close to being slaves. She bit her cheek inside of her gagged mouth and forced herself to remain strong. Sleep did not come to her soon that night. But eventually her head fell to the side, resting on top of Ali's in a protective, motherly way.

Ali slept lightly that night. She had to believe this situation she and Kat were in was all a bad dream. Some terrible nightmare. However, she would wake up occasionally to find out that it wasn't. This was real. This was actually happening. She leaned in closer to Kat, feeling her presence and her warmth. It made her feel a little braver that she was with her, but she couldn't help but feel something terrible was awaiting them in the morning.

The sun's bright golden beams poured in through the flaps of the tent when morning came. Not quite fully awake, Ali tried to sleep a little more, that is, until the flaps fully opened, exposing the light in its fullest as Leonardo walked in.

Ali's eyes shot open right away, her movement stirred Katrina up as well. She blinked her eyes sleepily, looking at her surroundings and then at the giant turtle, remembering where she was, remembering the serious situation she and her sister were in. All the remains of sleep washed away from her when she saw Leo. She straightened her back, feeling her neck crack a little from the prolonged uncomfortable position, but she did not pay it much attention. Her eyes were brilliant blue in the sunlight, with a small hint of green. The turtle was finally able to see their faces clearly. Katrina was a maiden of 22. She looked like she was a blossoming flower in her perfect age of becoming a mother, her kimono showing off her curvy waist and wide hips. Ali was not curvy at all. If anything, she lacked all feminine quality compared to her sister. She was at the young age of 20, but still seemed to be like a child. They were both not dressed too fancy, wearing plain, colored kimonos, but it did not look like they were peasant girls either.

Raphael followed in after Leo. "Are we split'n 'em up today?" he asked with inpatients.

"Calm yourself," Leo said. He walked over to the girls and untied their gags. Ali subtly stretched her mouth, but did not take her eyes off the turtle. She felt her heart jump. She didn't want to be separated from Kat. She leaned in closer to her, her eyes begging for it not to happen.

Leo looked at Katrina for a long time, then back to Ali. It seemed he already had ideas for her, but not so much for Ali. "Raph," he said getting up. "Get this a one cleaned up. Don't try anything funny. Got it?" He snorted at him. "Donnie, get in here."

The purple masked turtle came in, nervously looking away from the girls and putting all of his attention on Leo. "Yes?" he said, quietly.

"You get that one cleaned up." He pointed to Ali. He knew Donnie wouldn't try anything with her, due to his gentle nature, but also because Ali didn't need to be roughed around just yet.

Katrina remained silent, seeing the shyness of the purple turtle. There were more of them? Ugh! She did not like the fact that these males would see Ali's virginal body as fresh meat. She was feeling protective of her, but she was happy that Ali at least was not handed over to Raph, who seemed to be the trouble one.

Raphael grinned at Katrina, rubbing his palms together, but stopped when Leo shot him a look. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Kat by the shoulder, pulling her towards him. Her numb, frozen legs protested and she fell onto him, her face and her hands pressing against his turtle chest. Raph churred, looking down at her. "Told yah ladies like me better," he chuckled at Leo and at her behavior. She wanted to call him an idiot, but knew that staying silent was the best option. Men did not like women that talked back.

Donatello shook his head at Raph, seeing that the girl's legs were numb from sitting in one, forced position. He came towards Ali and was very, very gentle in untied her ropes and helped her get up.

Ali's legs, too, wobbled from sitting too long. She didn't want help getting up, but she was too frightened to resist. She shrunk back from him, slightly pulling against his aid to help her stand. She was silent, but her eyes gave away her fear. She breathed choppily, her body quivering. She had to be brave, though, like her sister. None the less, she stayed quiet.

Donnie was a little hurt when the girl showed so much fear. He was not going to hurt her, he was a gentleman, but he understood completely why she was so frightened.

Leo said to both of the turtles, "Just get them clean and," he looked at Raph, "don't try anything." Leo left them.

Donnie handled Ali with extreme gentleness and nodded at Leo's oders, not even dreaming to take the girl's honor against her will. He led Ali to the bathing station, which was in the open, but had a small closure covered by the rags from all sides. It was like a box with thin, cloth walls.

"The water is in the bucket along with the sponge and soap. Please clean yourself and do not try anything. I do not wish to punish you," he said in a small voice turning around.

Meanwhile, with Katrina and Raph, he was shoving her into the other bathing station with a much larger area. It was the same as the station Ali was in. Raph smirked down at her.

"You heard the leader. Strip them clothes, babe, or I'll do it for yah," he grinned at her, wanting to see the show.

She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. She did not say anything, but really wanted to call him a pervert. Her eyes were cold, strong, magnetic and penetrating, locked with the yellow green eyes of the red-masked turtle.

She began to undo her kimono in front of him, acting as if not at all impressed by him. Raphael was watching her hands move over her kimono, smirking as she untied it. She dropped her fabric to the grass, standing in her underclothes, her face unmoved and stoic. He purred when he saw how voluptuous her breasts were. She moved into the rags to undress completely so that Raph would not see her naked body, but only the shadow and outline of it through the clothy material.

"The leader told me specifically to clean you up," Raph scoffed, watching the outline of her naked form and licking his lips. "I personally think he meant for me to really CLEAN you," a smirk could be heard in his tone of voice.

Kat looked towards the direction of his voice. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, that he was the biggest pervert she has ever met. How dare he?! But she bit her tongue and shook her head "no" to him, washing herself quickly. Raph only chuckled at her, but followed his brother's orders not to do anything to her.

With Kat gone, or at least in another station where she can't see her, Ali's courage was getting smaller and smaller by the minute. She watched Donnie closely. He was gentleman enough to turn around, but it was still frightening that he was willing to punish her if she messed up, even if he didn't want to. She undressed herself, looking frantically around to see if anyone else can see her, then glued her eyes back on Donnie. Whether or not he could see her, she was never prideful of showing her body. In comparison to Kat, she really wasn't much to look at. She soaked the rags in the water and lathered it with soap. She ran the cloth over her body in an awkward manner, still trying to hide herself. As she did so, her eyes traced the pattern on Donnie's shell. It was very interesting. The more she looked at it, the calmer she became. It was like looking at the patterns of the tree bark back at home.

Donnie felt a little awkward standing like this, listening to her bathe, using his ninja skills to listen for her movement. He felt his cheeks blush when he felt her eyes on the back of his shell. Why was she watching him like this? He sighed and looked forwards, not wanting to look back until Ali was done.

Kat was done with cleaning herself rather quickly. She put on her under-robes, they were sticking closely to her body, making her curves even more pronounced. She came out from the hideout and saw Raph inhale when he saw her. She crossed her arms frowning at him. That only made her breasts appear bigger. Raph licked his lips.

"Oh, darling, yah making my shell tighten for yah," he said breathlessly and churred when he looked her over. Kat sent him a death glare, but blushed slightly at his crude compliment. She started to put on her kimono rather fast, not wanting him to eyeball her like this.

It wasn't long before Ali finished up as well. She rinsed herself off, grabbed a towel and dried herself. She sighed, hoping Kat was ok. What were they planning on doing with them? If she put one and two together, she assumed it wasn't going to be good. She had heard one too many stories about female captors and their roles for their holders. If not used for slave work, like chopping wood, hunting partners, or gathering, they were used for... entertainment. Just the thought made chills run down her spine and she lost her courage again. 'No, don't think about this too much,' she thought to herself as she dressed herself. She came up from behind Donnie and stood there quietly.

Donnie sensed her presence and turned around, releasing his held breath. "Come on," he said, ushering her to the center of camp where Leo was waiting.

Kat and Raph were not yet there. Ali nervously waited for them to come, hoping Kat was alright. She was relieved to see her standing strong, her head held high as she approached them, guided by Raph. He was holding her shoulder to make sure she did not run away, though she did not pay much attention to him. She stood in front of Leo and locked her eyes with him. She looked at Ali and gave her a warm reassuring smile, standing closer to her.

"Hey, Leo," another turtle wearing an orange mask enthusiastically said, rushing over to the girls, "which one do I get first?" His large, blue, friendly eyes looked Kat up and down and looked Ali up and down. "Can I have this one?" he asked, pointing to Kat. "Can I? Can I? Can I?" Kat looked over at the orange turtle. He was... almost childish. Must be the youngest.

Leo snapped, "Back off Mikey. Just wait a minute." He stepped over to the girls and Mikey backed away a bit. "I've come to a conclusion," he said, leaning closer to Kat, watching her closely. He then looked to Raph and Donnie. "There are four of us and only two of them. It's only fair that we take turns with them. Got it?"

Katrina then looked over at Leo, her eyes widen at his words of "sharing" Ali. She decided to speak her mind, finding it necessary.

"Stay away from my little sister," she said almost venomously, coming closer to Ali to block her. "If you all are that deprived, take me instead. Leave her out of this." Her eyes were hard and piercing, looking directly into the eyes of the leader.

"Well, you heard the lady!" Mikey said, take a step forward. Leo gave Mikey a very hard glare and growled at him. If it wasn't for Raph's same reaction, Mikey wouldn't have taken three very large steps back, whimpering like a dog.  
>Leo then directed his attention back to Katrina. "Did you not hear me, female? I said we take turns with the both of you. You have no say here." He's eyes were hard and cold as ice again.<p>

"Unless you enjoy brutal rape, I suggest you reconsider. Because I WILL fight back, however I can. If my sister's honor remains intact, I will be much more willing to all of you," she narrowed her eyes at him.

Mikey was standing in the background, eyes wide in fascination, rubbing his chin. "You don't see this every day," he said. Donnie remained silent, watching this scene, trying not to be interesting in Katrina's character for standing up for someone as small and over looked as Ali. Ali herself grabbed Kat's arm, trying to get her to quiet down. She didn't want her to get in more trouble for speaking out. Even worse, speaking out for her. She started to sweat, hoping that Leo wasn't planning on doing anything to Kat for what she just said.

Leo growled, not breaking the staring contest between him and Kat. He sighed. "So be it."

"Do you swear on your honor you will leave her alone?" Katrina growled, making sure Ali will be safe, by warrior's honor.

Leo widened his eyes that Katrina would speak out that bravely to have him swear upon his honor. That was quite a stand for a woman to say out loud, but non the less, he complied. "She won't be touched."

Katrine bowed respectfully to him, biting the inside of her cheek. "Thank you." Her eyes were on the ground now, she was frowning, not looking forward to what they had planned for her. She looked over at Ali and came close to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead, not caring who saw.

"It will be alright, dear. Don't you worry about me. I'm a tough girl, you know this," she told her in a low voice, almost a whisper. She wrapped her arms around her. "Stay out of trouble. Don't do anything heroic or stupid. Please." Kat withdrew her eyes begging. "Please, Ali. Stay safe." she patted her hair.

Ali looked at her, feeling completely helpless and useless. But she sighed in submission. She knew Kat was tough and could hold her own, but these... they were turtles; rather large, tough, strong turtles, at that. Who knows what they would do to her sister.

"Um... Leo," Donnie said, in a soft voice. Leo drew his attention to Donnie. "You wouldn't mind... if... I were to take this one for today?" He titled his head towards Ali. Since the girls are to be separated for the day, he want to make sure Ali was at least well cared for first. He wanted to make sure she was safe. Who knows what will happen if Raph of Mikey had her first, but Raph didn't seem all that interesting in her anyway.

Leo looked at Ali, rather confused about what Donnie wanted her for, but he nodded, too preoccupied in his head to think about what to do with Katrina. She was more trouble than he took her for.

Katrina looked over at Ali and approved slightly of Donnie's character. He seemed to be the gentle type and definitely the best in keeping Ali's virginity intact. She gave Ali an encouraging look of reassurance as Donnie gently led Ali away into his science tent.

Katrina was sure her sister will be safe, then she turned her attention back to the three remaining turtles. She swallowed hard, feeling her throat go dry. Her courage was beginning to disappear now that she was facing them. She remained silent and submissive in nature, except for her eyes, which were anything but.

Donnie led Ali to his lab, filled with war gadgets he was working on. He set her down on the ground, which had a comfortable mat laid out for her. He gave her a calm, reassuring gesture. "I will not touch you. Please, don't be frightened," Donnie told her gently. He went to tinker with something that was on his table, keeping a simi-watchful eye on her.

Ali sat quietly on the mats. She couldn't help feeling terrified, even though this purple masked turtle seemed to be very understanding and gentle natured. She tried to breathe easier, realizing she wasn't in an immediate situation of danger... but what about Kat? For the moment, she was feeling more scared for her than she was for herself.

"You'll let me have her for today, right?" Mikey said, coming up to Leo. "I did the dishes last night. I need a bit of a break. Come on," he pleaded. Raph wasn't too fond of hearing this, thinking it was very obvious that he called the shot on Katrina today.

He growled at Mikey and shot him a look. "If anything, you'll be having her last. Look at 'er," his eyes roamed over her form once again. "Such fine a find should be handled by professionals, NOT amateurs," Raph smirked, knowing too well that Mikey was still a virgin... along with Donnie.

Kat had an urge to shake her head in disapproval at Raph's words. He was so obnoxious, it was almost irritating... if he was a regular human from her village, she would have found it appealing and amusing, but right now, the situation was dangerous. They were going to take her honor, but at least her virginity was already taken by her husband. She had much less to lose than Ali.

"Mikey," Leo said. "You'll have to be last in line with her. With you being the youngest, that's how it has to be."

Mikey huffed. He wanted to protest, but Leo was the leader. "I'll just go back to cleaning dishes, then. Don't rough her up before it's my turn. I want in on the action, too," he snuffed out, leaving the three of them.

Leo took one last look at Kat. "Raph, you handle her for the day. I have a few things to take care of." He left them.

Leo had some thinking to do. What to do with Katrina and what to do with Ali. If Katrina was going to cover for Ali all the time, that wouldn't have much effect on Ali's learning in this new system. But, maybe he could use that to his advantage. This probably could work after all.

Raph smirked at Mikey in triumph and grabbed Katrina by her arm. "Come on, darling. We have much to do," he said silkily into her ear. Kat shuddered at his manly voice, but did not protest.

**What is Leo planning? Will he stick to his word and leave Ali alone? Is Katrina really going to go through with this to keep her sister safe?**


	3. Setting Things Straight

Raph guided her to his tent and let go of her when she was inside. Katrina was sending him glares but did not speak or protest.

He smirked. "Strip, baby, and this time, take all of it off," he told her crossing his arms and leaning against the pole, enjoying her form.

Katrina bit her lip and began to untie her kimono in front of him once again. It has been two years since she has done this... since the last time she saw her husband before he went to war. She closed her eyes, trying to push away the thoughts of her arranged marriage.

Her kimono was down and now she was in her under robe. She began to untie it too and dropped it down to the floor, now standing completely nude in front of him. She had to show that she was not scared of him, not intimidated... and not affected at all. Her eyes were cold blue and piercing once again. She laid her arms by her side noticing the way the turtle was eyeing her breasts, her hips and her set of hair. Her body was pail and classically beautiful, full and voluptuous, just like men liked it.

Raph looked her up and down, smiling in satisfaction. He reached for the straps and belts on his body and started to untie them as he moved closer to her. "It kinda makes me wonder," he said, letting his garments fall on the floor, "should I be enjoying this, or should I be disciplining you with this? You are from the enemy and Leo doesn't take kindly to your village." He slid the back of his hand down her face. "Go on," he said, titling his head towards the bed.

Katarina gave him a cold look but walked confidently to his bed and sat down. She was not going to act shy like on her first time and laid down for her husband. No. This turtle would have to fucking work for it.

Raph was nude as well, his member behind his shell not yet released. He set next to her and wrapped an arm around her, shifting her so she would be facing him. He pushed her down on the softness of his bed and looked hungrily down at her. Katrina looked back, her silence and strong character was making Raph want to conquer her even more, to win her over and to make her moan for him. He churred in satisfaction and reached down for her plump breasts to grab them. They were soft and big, very much to his liking. He began to massage them, rubbing his thumbs against her nipple, but he face did not even change.

He started breathing heavily at the feeling of her softness, as if trying to restrain himself from doing anything. She was warm. He pulled her closer to him to fully feel her warmth. Raphael started to trail kisses on her soft white skin, kissing her neck, her shoulder, her breasts. His thumb found her womanhood and started circling her clit with it. He wanted to make her moan. Katrina, however only looked away from him, her face slightly blushed. Heh, she had great self-control, he had to give her that. All the other females always moaned or whimpered when he touched them down there. She was not yet wet for him, but he wanted to make her so. He began to lick her hardened nipple, sucking on it, nipping at it. He was watching her pretty face, seeing the denial in her eyes. She was trying to convince herself that she did not like it, but he knew she did. They all did. Her hand came up and grabbed his shoulder, digging her nails into him. He groaned at her, liking this very much. She was fighting back, in her own way. He liked them firery.

He was not going to take her tonight, not until Leo had his fill with her. He knew his big brother wanted her for himself, he could see it plain as day. And taking her virginity would only make Leo madder (thinking that Katrina was a virgin.) so Raphael would make this little jewel do things to him that she probably never thought were possible.

Kat knew that her body was betraying her, that she was slowly beginning to get wet. She felt sickened with herself. How could she find these ministrations enjoyable? They were done by a giant turtle freak... but it has been so long since she had taken care of herself... since she has been with a man. Her body was reacting readily to it.

"You're almost making this too easy," he purred in her ear. He used his other hand to work circles in her back, below the shoulder blade. He wanted to get her reactions. She was resisting too much, unlike any of the other female he had. What was different about this one?

She growled at his words and dug her fingernails deeper into his scaly skin. Raph groaned against her flesh, liking this even more. Fuck, this one was gonna be a challenge. Her eyes connected to his now with a decision made in her head. She hated him so much, but she wanted to show him she would not be a regular. She brought her free hand and started to rub his biceps, massaging them, soothing them. Her other hand roamed over his shelled chest, caressing his sides, which were not covered by his shell. Her eyes were challenging. Raphael saw this and lifted a brow ridge under his mask, but smirked at her. She released her grip on his shoulder and moved her left hand to his thighs, gripping the muscle tightly, knowing that man's inner thighs were sensitive. Screw it... she was not gonna be a helpless little girl again.

Raph gruffed out, his eyes squeezed shut as he almost forcefully pushed Kat down all the way on the bed. He gritted his teeth at the feeling and puffed out his chest and grabbing hold of Kat's shoulder. He snorted, trying to regain himself and roughly pulled Kat closer to him, rubbing the side of his face in her neck. He liked it.

Katrina almost smirked but regained her composure.

Shit, this female... either knew what she was doing or was extremely lucky and brave. Maybe... she found him attractive. Raph smirked against her neck and started to kiss it, licking at it. His finger at her clit was rubbing her more, going lower to caress her entrance gently, checking if she was getting wet. He smirked. She was. Sneaky little minx. He was considering if he should leave her unsatisfied and just force her to swallow him whole with her mouth... but he did want to make her purr for him. He was at a dilemma.

She whimpered slightly, barely audible, at his fingers. Her body wanted to struggle at this pleasurable feeling, but she didn't allow it. She wanted this to be over with so she would leave... but this male seemed to be interested in making her like this.

'She wants it. I smell it,' he thought. 'She's resisting, but she wants it. Why is she resisting, though?' He ran his finger down her spine and ran a smooth palm around her waist to rub her stomach. 'Maybe she won't be so resisting if I give her a little push.' He snorted in her ear, "You're not too bad, babe. Too bad I'll be having to switch with yah some time sooner or later. I normally don't go for the weaker girls, but it's got me wondering where the other girl's buttons are."

Her eyes flashed and she growled at him hearing his words about Ali. (Katrina was skilled in the art of tai chi, taught by her father. It was forbidden to teach it to the females of her village, so it was a secret even from Ali and everyone else.) She was not gonna let him touch her. She caught his wrist and twisted it in a right way, catching him off guard and pushed him off her to the side. She got on top of him anger on her face, moving closer to him.

"Don't you even DARE touch a hair on her head!" she growled and hissed at him, sitting on his pelvis. "I made sure your leader swore on his honor, remember? That way you or anyone else won't even look at her!" Her face was close to his now, her eyes almost menacing. She was very protective of her little sister. What she did not know is how erotic this looked to Raphael. Her breasts were pressing against his plastron and her radiating energy was making him so very hard.

He smiled at her, licking the corner of his mouth. "I think I found a soft spot, huh? I'll keep that in mind, babe. I won't touch her, on my word."

I don't give a damn about your word. Swear on your HONOR!" she hissed at him her eyes serious.

Raph's face became serious as well. Damn... this female did not joke around. "Fine. I swear on my honor not to touch your sister," he growled out. He didn't fight back, although he knew he could out match her, but he wasn't looking for a fight.

Her eyes immediately softened, she was very satisfied by his words. "A deal's a deal," she said and began to kiss his scaly neck, taking care of him.

Raph took his hand and rubbed the back of her neck. She was serious. He was irritated in having to submit to her, but it was mostly because of what Leo said. When Leo gives his word, they all have to. Though not the reaction he was looking for, Raph now knew just how much Ali meant to Katrina.

She continued to kiss along the nape of his neck. He suppressed a shudder. "I think I'll take it from here, honey," he pushed her off him, making her sit up in front of him on his lap still. I was going to make you moan..." he smirked at her when her eyes darkened at him, "but you proved to be a very naughty girl." He licked his lips, feeling himself get eager. He released his own member from his shell, it now rested against her belly. "So why don't you make up for it. Be a good girl and suck it," he said huskily into her ear.

Katrina's eyes widened when she looked down and saw the length and girth of him... he was... very big. She felt a shudder go through her at his size. Her eyes looked at him, her anger radiating loud and clear for him. But he only smirked at her further, liking her frustration. So... he just teased her with his fingers... what an asshole.

She scoffed and wrapped her hand around him, watching him darkly. She wanted to see that she hated him, that she found him very perverted. She was pumping him, but secretly she was marveling at the size of him.

'What is with this girl?' he thought as he grunted. Her fierceness and determination was very surprising to him. He's never seen a girl like her before. Normally, they were all the do-what-they-are-told-without-question kind of girls, but she was willing to risk all she had. She stood up for herself and her sister. That was unheard of.

**K**atrina's eyes softened when she observed her enemy. He was nothing but a man, really. She had seen so many like him... but he was one of those turtles that probably killed her brothers. Ugh, she better not think about this. She wanted to get this over with quickly. She silently gulped as she lowered her mouth to him and began to suck him like he asked her to. She was not very experienced with that, but it was not her first time doing this either. Her ex-husband was into this sort of thing too.

She listened to his grunting and gasping as he placed his large hand on her head. He was leaning back, taking in the feeling.

After she was done with him, and having to forcefully swallow him down (yuck) Katrina was dressing herself up. She was surprised that this turtle was not gonna take her today. she did not know why.

Raph got up and stretched. "You're not too bad, girl." He patted her head and grabbed his garments. She looked at him grimly as he dressed himself. She just hoped he would keep his word and leave Ali alone.

**Can Katrina trust Raph to keep his word? Or will he turn around behind her back and take advantage of her? What do you think?**


	4. Hiding Something?

In his quarters, Leo was trying to release some bitter emotions by meditating. He could help but think about Kat every so often. Her determination, her strength in character, her willingness... her beauty. He snapped himself out of it again. He groaned, wanting not to have to think about her again. There was something about her, though, that made him feel a certain way. What was it?

Raph went over to his dirty laundry and handed all of it to her. Katrina looked at it in disgust. He snickered. "Since I still have yah for the rest of the day, would you be a good little prisoner and wash my dirty training clothes for me?" he said in a mocking tone, knowing too well that she had no choice.

Katrina frowned and covered her nose with her hand. This stank worse than her older brother's undergarments she had to clean before. She did not say anything to him and walked out of the tent. Raph watched her leave, smirking. She came to the river and began to wash his clothes.  
>"What yah doing?" she heard a voice from above say. She looked up and found the orange turtle sitting on the tree looking down at her in curiosity. "I see Raph has you working already," Mikey said, making himself comfortable on the ground watching her.<p>

Kat looked over at him and did not reply, skillfully washing the clothes. She was softly humming the village song trying to ignore the orange turtle. He did not seem to be any threat at the moment, but she was keeping an eye on him nonetheless.

"I can totally relate. Raph's got me cleaning everything around here. Out of all four of us, I'd say he smells the worst." Mikey pinched his nose, fanning the air with his other hand. "It's like he uses all the water in his body just for sweating. Geez!"

Kat smiled a very small smile at his words. His childishness was so very familiar to her. He sounded more like a kid than anything.

"What's he got you cleaning now?" He held his nose while looking through his laundry. "Oh, training garments? You'll be at that all day! Here, let me give you a hand." He grabbed an arm full of clothes, chilling at having to touch them with his bare hands, sat next to Kat, and started washing with her.

She looked over at him, very thankful for his help, but surprise was written all over her face. Quickly, she pulled herself together. "Thank you." She spoke to him in a gentle voice. He was much nicer than his other brother.

"No problem," he said with a smile. "What kind of soap did he give you?" He looked around, gasping at Raph's choice of soap. "No, no, no," he said, chucking it behind his back. "Use this. Donnie mixed up with special kind of mixture for me because he said I don't clean well." He let out a quick laugh. "Like he hasn't smelled Raph before. Though he said to use it during bath time, I tended to use a bit of it while doing laundry." He said in a whisper behind his hand. "Quite frankly, I'd say Raph needs it more than I do."

Katrina let out a soft chuckle, unable to hold herself back. She thanked him once again and used his soap. "You're not like your brothers... Mikey," she said softly and smiled slightly at him. She felt more relaxed and comfortable with him.

After the laundary, which went much quicker with Mikey's help and his continuous jokes, katrina was done and hanged Raphael's clothes to dry. The sun was already setting.

As she was hanging, she was approached from behind by the leader. She sensed a presence from him (her tai chi martial arts training) and turned around quickly, locking her eyes with his.

"Raph is out for a hunting trip tonight," Leo said. "You're mine for tonight, got it?"

She nodded emotionlessly at him and continued her task, finishing it up. She bowed to him respectfully and connected her eyes back with him, something women did not usually do. During the entire day, Ali and Donnie were sitting down in his dwelling. They barely talked, both too shy and frightened to speak to one another. Donnie kept his promise and did not touch her. But after a while, Ali started to get a little curious and was looking over his shoulder at some of his inventions. Donnie blushed and started to explain to her what each does, the non-war things, though. She was a good listener and did not make fun of him for being so... nerdy.

Ali had finally calmed down. Donnie hadn't done anything to her, as he promised. He just left her alone while he worked. But she couldn't help but worry over Kat. She hoped nothing terrible has happened to her. After a while, though, she just had to find out.

"Um... e-e-excuse me?" she nervously stuttered, almost in a whipser. "Would it be alright if I'd walk around outside for a while."

Donnie looked up from his work. "Of course. I'll do with you." He got up and led the way out of his quarters. Ali was relieved to see Kat standing there, appearing to be unharmed, but she was standing face to face with the leader himself. Her gut wrenched. She hope it wasn't anything serious. She wanted to call out to her, but would that be of rule violation?

Katrina's eyes were strong as she was challenging the leader with them. Leo was staring down at her, neither of them saying anything. She saw movement from the corner of her eye and shifted her head to look. She saw Ali and her eyes softened immediately, becoming loving and relieved to see she was ok. Leo noticed this right away. Katrina wanted to wave for her, to show her that everything is alright, but she did not want to disrespect the leader by ignoring him while he was looking at her. Her eyes shot back to Leo, becoming cold once again.

"Come on," he said, tilting his head towards the direction of his quarters. Ali watched Leo turn and head off to his quarters, worrying he was going to do something to Kat. She gave her a worried looked, hoping everything will be ok.

But she only waved to Ali and smiled warmly, showing that she would be alright. Katrina followed the leader into his tent, feeling nervous. He was the most intimidating turtle here and his eyes made her feel uneasy.

Ali sighed with relief that Kat was at least ok for now, but she wasn't too sure about what will happen next. She tried to snap out of her worried trance as she followed Donnie around the camp-square to get a little fresh air.

"Behave yourself, girl," Leo said as he lead the way into his domain. "I'm not in the mood for trouble tonight." He undid a few latched on his garments and slipped them off his body. He did not pay attention to Kat as he did so.

Katrina bit her inner cheek and looked down. She would have to be much more submissive to him, to prove a point that she was very serious about their deal. She would have to swallow her pride and allow him do things to her she did not want to. Ugh... life of a woman was so unfair. She sat down on the floor, sitting on her knees in a respectful way, her eyes cast downwards. She was waiting for him to undress her garments. She did not touch hers, since he did not give her a direct order to do anything.

Leo neatly set his garments in a basket. He grabbed a cloth and soaked it in a bowl full of water. Wringing out of the water, he ran the cloth behind his neck and over his shoulders, closing his eyes to take in the feeling. After rubbing down his joints with the cloth, he placed it back on a table walked up to Katrina, who was impatiently waited for something to happen. "Come on, get up," he said.

She did as she was told, but her eyes cast downwards, not challenging him in any way. She was wondering what he had in store for her. Did he want sex? Pfft, of course he did.

He looked her in the eye and tilted his head towards the bed. He didn't say much.

Katrina caught his head movements and approached his bed. She removed her dark blue kimono, putting it aside elsewhere. She felt his eyes on her, but she was not looking at him. She removed her under robe and laid down, watching the ceiling. Her body was relaxed and she was thinking about how to appear not intimidated.

Leo moved in close to her, looked down on her. His eyes skimmed over her body. Was she challenging him? He sighed, trying to shake the feeling. "You're the enemy here," he said. "So, what should I do with you? If you weren't a female, I would have other uses for you." He ran a finger over her stomach. "But I'll think of something."

Katrina suppressed a shudder crawling over her body at the touch of his colossal finger. She focused on keeping her body relaxed and did not connect her eyes with him, nor speaking back. Her nipples were becoming perky due to the chilled air, but she paid them no attention.

He laid down next to her, drawing circles on her arm. He was trying to push her, to see what makes her tick, something he can use against her.

She remained calm and still did not connect eyes with him. She looked completely unaffected by his ministrations.

Leo was losing his patience. He wanted her to succumb to her enemy, to make her feel self hatred for liking this. But most of all, he wanted to take her virginity and her honor. His hand moved to her breast and squeezed it gently, watching any change of her expression. He got on top of her, so that she would HAVE to see him staring down at her. Their eyes connected.

He didn't like the look in her eyes. They were too dull, too calm; not bewildered enough. 'What will it take to have her submit to me?' he thought. He wanted to see that look in her eyes; how they all looked. (Not in the same situation, of course.) He wanted to see that hint of fear. That fearful respect. She didn't have it. She was too strong in character.

Katarina was watching him closely, her eyes never leaving his. He was caressing her body, but her face did not change any emotion. She was stoic on the outside. On the inside she was very much intimidated by him. He was indeed very dominating, very demanding of respect. She was being respectful: she was not talking back, she did not object to his wishes. But she was not shy or showed that she was affected by his cold eyes. She did not give him any sign that she was afraid. (Whatever he was doing to her, she had experienced before.)  
>Leo decided to explore her body some more, seeing a challenge in her... and he always liked a challenge. He fingered her nipple, twisting it between two of his thumbs watching her. The only thing he got was a small tint of a blush on her cheeks... but she did not look away from him. Her eyes were the same, calm and unshaken. It was almost frustrating. He moved his other hand down to her stomach, making sure he kept it gentle. He smirked slightly when he felt her goose bumps... but she did not shudder. She was holding back, but she did enjoy his ministrations. He now knew that.<p>

He started massaging her stomach, gently and smoothly. It was frustrating to not see her react. 'What is she trying to hide?' he thought to himself. 'What secrets are you hiding? What are you afraid of?' He searched her eyes, wanting to find the answers. He slowly ran his hand finger up her side to her ribs and started massaging alongside her cage, too.

'Why is he so gentle? Wasn't he a ruthless enemy? Why was he wasting his time on this?' she asked herself inside her head. She sighed almost frustrated with him, wanting this to be over quickly... but the leader seemed to be almost sadistic in nature... at least from her perspective. Leonardo heard her agitated sigh. She was finally expressing emotion, but it was not the emotion he expected.

Leo stopped. His brow scrunched a bit with inpatients. 'What was she getting at?' He leaned down close to her, his nose trailing up and down her neck. He took his time, taking in her scent. He huffed warm little snuffs of air gently as he smelled. What was she afraid of?

She laid still, feeling her body tighten slightly as he inhaled her. What an animal, sniffing her like that! Leo began to softly kiss her neck, licking it, licking her pheromones and tasting them. (The turtles were a lot more sensitive to females scent than human males.) She tasted sweet and almost intoxicating. For an enemy, she sure was... magnetic. Very mysterious... he moved the hand what was grabbing her breast down to her pubic area. She did not resist or pressed her thighs together like some resisting girls did. She laid an allowed him to continue.

His finger gently caressed her clitoris, slipping downwards to massage her slit. He found her wet, but not dripping. She had implacable self-control for a woman and he felt respect building up for her... if only just slightly.

Katrina bit her lip and tried not to make any noises when he caressed her purl and her womanhood. She wanted this to be over... she almost wanted him to be rough with her so she would have an excuse not to enjoy this... but she never expected this... gentle treatment. It almost felt like a slap to the face. Why was he so focused on making her like this? She did not want to like this... this was simply her duty.

Leo was trying to control his breathing as he continued kissing her neck, smelling her, feeling her. She was not as he expected, but if anything, he wanted to expose her secrets. He wanted to know more about her so he may use what he can to his advantage. Was it her pride? Her honor? Her loyalty? What was it? He started to nibbled at her, grazing his teeth on her skin.

Katrina felt her own juices come out more from beneath her, onto his stimulating fat finger. She wanted to curse her body for betraying her in such a way, but she could do nothing. Fine. Maybe her body was losing this battle, but her mind would not! He was the enemy and she would never give the enemy the pleasure of seeing her moaning beneath him!  
>Leo nipped at her neck with his teeth, still wanting to see a reaction, but did not get anything but her swallow. Her pulse was starting to rise and he was surprised that she was able to keep it calm, as if she was a kunoichi (female ninja.) Was that it? She was a kunoichi? He looked down at her body, considering his theory. Her body was too... delicate to be a kunoichi. She did have a muscle mess on her arms and legs, but most "working" women did, used to house labor.<p>

Leo sighed, disappointed he's not find out what he wants to know. Perhaps being gentle was out of the question. He decided to give her a few more minutes. He roughly moved in on her stomach, lapping at her with his big tongue.

He was also getting frustrated. His own need pushing against his shell inside of him. He spread her thighs roughly getting a small muffled whimper from the female at the suddenness of it. He almost smirked at that. Her first sound. He saw her palms tighten into fists as if getting ready for the inevitable. He raked his hand down over her stomach, sitting up now, locking his blue eyes with hers. If she was not reacting to his gentle treatments, he would make her moan to his roughness. Is this what she wanted of him? Is this how she liked it? He grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her torso closer to him, letting his own need out of his shell. It rested on her pubic hair, quite long and hot and throbbing. Their eyes connected once again. Hers were cold as they narrowed at him, but she did not protest to this once again. Leo was going to take her virginity roughly then. She almost brought it to herself.

He had her head between his hands as he looked in her eyes has as he readied himself. Her eyes. He was irritated with them. So dull, emotionless... just watching. He huffed. He started to feel anger. He shouldn't have sworn on his honor to not harm the other one. If it was to get the reaction of fearful respect as he wanted, he shouldn't have sworn on his honor too soon.

Katrina's eyes were almost curious as she watched him. No fear radiating at all. She almost felt amused by his reaction, seeing that he was getting frustrated with her lack of emotion. She succumbed to his wishes, but he wanted more than that and she wasn't giving it to him. She couldn't help but let a small smirk escape her stoic expression, her eyes locked with his. That got an immediate reaction out of him.

He growled out, his eyes widening a bit. He roughly grabbed her throat.

**Leo's getting irritated? What is he looking for? Is Katrina actually hiding something?**


	5. All Too Soon

Katrina's eyes widened slightly at his roughness, but she looked back at him, bravery in her eyes. She really felt like laughing, because she managed to frustrate the leader by simply doing nothing. The impact she had on him was ironic. Wasn't she just a lowly prisoner to him? Heh, look at him now!

The smirk on the female's face did not drop. If anything it gotten wider. Leo was beyond furious.

'She wants to play this little cat and mouse game?' he thought. In this, however, he seemed to be the cat that was getting played by the mouse. He was going to make her regret this.

Leo thruster into her without letting her adjust to him first. He was prepared for her to moan or scream out from pain... but she simply bit on her lower lip, her eyebrows frowning slightly. He still held on to her neck and smirked down at her as well when he saw her own smirk fading away. That's right. She had to fight back a groan at her tightness. Human females proved to be a lot tighter than turtle females... a lot hotter too... gods, she felt amazing.

Katrina almost yelped when he entered her roughly. Damn... he was very thick, but she bit on her lip and frowned in concentration, trying to relax her muscles down there. It slowly started working, and pain went away. She noticed the leader still on top of her, breathing harder, watching her as if trying to adjust to her. His eyes were glassed over, he was looking at her and not seeing her. She was almost thankful that he stopped, it gave her time to adjust to him some more. Her pussy was going through a lot of stretching at the moment.

When Leo was able to collect himself from his anger, his eyes now focused on hers. His hold on her neck became less tight as he began to thrust into her. She was not laughing at him anymore. Heh, serves her right. He was smirking down at her as if in small triumph, having a small victory over this.  
>Katrina saw his smirk and bit the inside of her cheek. He was celebrating way too soon. He was rubbing all of her pleasure points inside due to his girth, but she still had a little bit of self-control left, not to moan out. Her face was becoming red and flushed form this.<p>

The leader lifted her legs to rest on top of his shoulders, seeing her deep blush and smirked down at her further.

'What does it take?' he thought, as if he wanted her to mentally respond. 'What does it take? I won't let you stay under wraps for long.'

Leonardo pushed the underside of her knees against her body, surprised to see her flexible enough to do it without problem. He was no longer holding onto her neck, but he was watching her face closely. He knew this position was very pleasurable to the females. It was hitting many of the spots, like a g-spot and a deep spot, depending on the depth of his thrusts. He decided to push deeper in and his head caressed her deep spot.

At that sensation, Katrina's eyes closed automatically. She was not able to keep them open anymore. Damn it. She was losing this... he knew too much about a female body. She frowned and opened her eyes. So, he wanted to strip her naked, huh? She would not go down without a retaliation. She reached her free hand up towards his face and ripped his blue ninja mask, which he kept on at all times, away from him. He was now naked in front of her... not physically. No. But mentally.

He loudly growled, leaning in close to her face as he drove harder into her. She was pushing her limits. Did he want him to hurt her?

Katrina blushed seeing his features... for a turtle, for an enemy... he looked almost attractive. She saw a frustrated man behind his mask... almost desperate to keep control. And he was frightened of the things that he could not control... like her at the moment. She did not feel victory at finding this out. She almost felt... pity. She reached her hand up to his face cupping his cheek in a gentle way, almost as if they were lovers. Her eyes were no longer cold, more like... understanding. She too was afraid of losing control, just like him. That is why she was resisting him so much.

Leo suddenly felt a painful spark sting in his head. He flinched at it, grunting a bit. 'Don't lose control,' he tried to say over and over again. 'She's making me lose it. How?' He couldn't help but give in to his darker side. What was happening to him?

Leo pushed himself faster into her, making her breasts jiggle. Ugh, the sight was very erotic. She released her hand from his cheek and bit onto her finger to suppress any moans and to distract herself with pain. She was also losing control. He could see it. Her eyes were half lidded now, almost a wanton look on her face.

Katrina was enjoying this way too much, but she did not want to admit it to herself, nor to show it to him. She was going to cum soon and if she did, she would have to be quiet about it. There is no way she would moan out for him.

'Calm, calm,' Leo was thinking to himself. He was trying to control his frantic breathing, trying to calm his mind. Looking at Katrina wasn't helping either, so he had his eyes partly closed, trying to calm himself.

"Ngghh," Katrina grunted, frowning. Her end was very very near now. She tried to stay quiet but that grunt managed to escape her. Leo's self-control crumbled when he heard it. He rammed himself into her, grunting and groaning and growling in his animalistic passion. He wanted to claim her insides in this very second, right after he would make her cum.

Kat's eyes widened at his changed pace. His roughness over stimulated her deep spot and she bit down on her finger hard, drawing blood and closing her eyes as she came. The release was so very wonderful, but she did not give him the satisfaction of her moan. She was breathing hard. Her eyes partially opened to look at the leader. He was far gone now. She did not smirk at him this time. He increased his thrusts even more until he came inside of her, filling her up. Her eyes widened when she felt the pressure of his liquid inside of her. He leaned against his forearms pressed on the floor, his chest on top of her, regaining his breath. Katrina winced when she felt pain on her finger. She licked the blood away. Leo looked down at her flushed face.

He smiled a little. He was satisfied to see she was flushed. He took in one more breath and flopped over on his side next to her, slowly wrapping his arms around her.

At this, Katrina was stiffening. He... wanted to cuddle? She laid there and relaxed against him, not meeting his eyes, her own eyes a little wide at that.  
>Leo felt her stiffen... ugh, she resisted him even after he proved to her he could make her succumb to him.<p>

The moon was already high in the sky. Ali was just watching it, looking to see if there were any patterns on it tonight. She was sitting outside, in front of Donnie's tent—alone. He allowed her to watch the sky while he prepared himself for the night.

Watching the sky. That's all Ali could ever do was watch. She wasn't really good for anything else. She was lost in thought, hoping her sister was ok, hoping their father wasn't worrying too much, but he probably was.

The star gazing reminded Ali of the times when her and Katrina were kids. She smiled sadly and started to look at the made-up animal creatures draw out by the stars; the same creatures she and her sister saw. She stopped at "Mr. Turtle," sighing when its meaning transformed to her into completely different one.

Donnie was in his tent, listening for any signs of her running away. He heard none and was glad. He did not want to punish her, but he would if he had to... very lightly.

Katrina wanted to get out of Leo's grasp, not feeling at all safe sleeping with the enemy. She made a decision and pushed against him sitting up, denying him the closure.

Leo was simi-asleep. He noticed Kat's rejection, but didn't give her the impression that he noticed. He just lay there quietly. 'Why was she still acting this way?' he wondered.

Katrina dressed herself after cleaning herself off from his disgusting turtle seed. She left, almost sure that he heard her, since she made sure to make some sound for him. She did not want him to think she was running away. She did not want him to hunt her down.

She went outside and saw Ali sitting and staring at the stars. She smiled at her, being reminded why she was doing this in the first place. "Ali," she said softly, coming up behind her and wrapped her into a hug. She rested her head on her sister's shoulder. It was so good to be with her again.

Ali clung onto Katrina, happy to see her. "Kat, are you ok? You're not hurt?"

Kat patted Ali's head in a motherly way. "Yes, I am fine. All safe in one piece," she said softly. Donatello heard Katrina's voice outside and came out. He cleared his throat to make himself known. I will escort you to your quarters now. Please follow me." He motioned for them to follow.

Kat nodded at him and followed, holding Ali close to her. She was thankful that he was gentle to her little sister.

Donnie stood outside of their tent, allowing them to go in first. Kat was hugging half-asleep Ali and nodded to Donatello in a thankful gesture. He bowed in an honorable way with respect to her. Enemy or not, she was a woman.

She got inside and laid Ali down, tucking her into the made up bed and rubbing her head. "Sleep, little Ali."

Ali grunted as she tried to stay awake, nervously protesting Kat's comfort. "What about you?" she said, trying not to act so tired. "Please, don't leave me." She grabbed Kat's hand, not too forcefully due to her sleepiness. She was scared and scared for her. It has only been one day in the turtle camp, and though Donnie had been ever so gentlemen like to her, she couldn't stand the thought of being alone all night long here.

Katrina chuckled. "There is a second bed right here," she pulled it closer to Ali's, creating one big bed. I will sleep with you, just like old times when you were scared of the dark, remember?" Ali sighed with relief and finally closed her eyes.

Kat smiled and blew out the candle. She took off her kimono and Ali's, lying next to her in her undergrown. She cuddled her, making sure Ali felt like she was safe in her arms. "Sleep, oni-chan (little sister in Japanese)," she whispered as she kissed Ali's head.  
>After a while, Leo started to grumble when the thought Katrina's stubbornness towards him. He got up, frustrated at himself and at her.<p>

He went to check if she did not attempt to run away. It was in the middle of the night, more closely, early morning when he intruded their tent, silent like the night and saw the woman that hunted his sleep, peacefully cuddle with her little sister.

He snorted silently at her. He angrily gripped the fabrics of the tent flap as he kept repeating over and over in his head, 'Too soon. I swore to her on my honor all too soon.' He wanted respect—fearful respect—and she did not give that to him. He knew if there was one way to get to Katrina, it was through Ali. He huffed as he headed back to his quarters.

**What's Leo gonna do? Is he going to go back on his word?**


	6. New Secret

The next morning, Ali rose with Katrina already up, doing her morning stretches. Ali tilted her head to the side when she saw her sister do a warrior Tai Chi form for a split second, hearing her joints crack. She rubbed her eyes, to try to get the sleepiness out. There was no way Katrina would be doing that kind of form, right?

Katrina saw Ali up and immediately assumed a normal pose. Ali was not supposed to know this!

She cleared her throat. "Good morning sleepy head," she said smiling. Ali assumed that she imagined Kat in a warrior tai chi form, that she saw her dead brothers often use. She must have been half asleep.

Leo woke up early that morning, cleaning up his bed. He blinked when he looked at the sheets, expecting to see the female's virginal blood... but did not find even a drop. The realization hit him like a stone wall.

"Whoa!" she said, yawning, "For a second I thought I saw both of our brothers doing their morning routines." But she knew she was probably dreaming.

Katrina looked down at her feet, thankful that she was not caught, but sad when she remembered them. "Yes. Sasuke and Itoshi were always engrossed in their training," she said with a sad, warm smile, remembering the days. Even they did not know her secret.

No one knew, except for her and her father, the chief, who passed down to her the ancient art of martial arts of their family line to her as well. Her father was wise. He knew that the technique and history of their ancient line would be more preserved if trusted to a woman, especially at time of war. And he was right. Katrina was his last heir to the village. If Father passed away, that would her the leader. She now knew why he was teaching her leadership skills all these years... strategies, puzzles. Inside closed doors, she was another son to him really.

But Ali… Ali was more of a daughter. He saw their mother in Ali a lot, even though she was not really related to anyone. Her gentle, shy, quiet nature and made their father more protective of her, sheltering from all the bad in this world. She was… just so innocent; a good girl.

Ali was looking around the place, remembering where she and Kat where. In the turtle's camp; prisoners. It was bad enough they were prisoners here, but even worse, Kat practically gave herself up for her so she wouldn't be hurt. That just made her feel all the more useless. She asked, rather quietly, "Did anyone come in yet?"

Katrina shook her head. "No; which worries me a bit."

Leo suddenly came out of his tent a little grumpy. He made his way over to the females' quarters. He was thinking about making use of Katrina again, since she cause him so much trouble last night—not to mention a certain issue she kept secret from him. He approached it and cleared his throat from the outside.

He walked in, making direct eye contact with Katrina. Ali jumped with surprise, cringing a bit and Katrina instantly straightened herself. Smirking a bit, he said, "There are a few sheets that need washing. Get going." He tilted his head out the door.  
>Katrina almost groaned at him, ruining the moment she was having with Ali. She kissed Ali on the forehead and went after Leo, silent but determined. Leo made her follow to his room. "The last night's sheet," he said almost smirking, as if catching her red handed. He was accusing her of being a whore. "Thought you might find them... surprisingly clean," he added.<br>Katrina looked over at him but picked up the sheets, not at all affected by his venomous words. "Care to explain, harlot?" he stopped her and almost whispered into her ear.

It was too obvious. Of course she'd done it before. That would explain her lack of reaction when Leo had her last night. He growled at the thought of it. That would explain a lot, actually. He wasn't good enough for her? He stepped in front of her, looking down at her rather irritated as he asked again, "Care to explain?"

Katrina looked into his eyes, having nothing to say to him, but wanting to defend herself. "If you're assuming the worst of me, then you're wrong. I had a husband once," she said in a stoic way.

His eyes widened. She was already claimed back in her village? She wasn't a... "And what happened to him?" he curiously wanted to know.

She narrowed her eyes at him, frowning. "The war…" she almost hissed out the words.

Leo stood silently for a while. The war. He must have been among the ones he and his tribe slaughtered. Though many of his people were slaughtered, as well. He walked away from her, thinking. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but he asked anyway. "What about the other one?"

Katrina frowned, looking over at him, her eyes getting harder. "She is still a young maiden. I hope to keep it that way," she gave him a hard look reminding him of their agreement. Ali wasn't engaged back at home. No man found her _woman_ enough to claim, so they left her alone, which worried their father because he wanted someone to look after her when he passes away. He didn't want Ali to be left alone, vulnerable and innocent. She would be torn apart if she wasn't cared for.

"I see," Leo said plainly, nodding as way to say he'll stay true to his word.

She nodded to him, too, a small appreciation in her eyes that he was willing to keep his promise. "Excuse me, Leonardo-san," she said respectfully and bowed, taking the sheets to wash them.

Donatello cleared his throat by Ali's tent. "Um, excuse me, I do not mean to bother you... but my brothers have asked me to keep an eye on you once again," he said shyly, not entering the tent, not knowing if she was changing or not.

Ali sighed with relief. She was worried she would have to be switched out with someone else. Donnie was kind enough to leave her alone yesterday. He won't do anything to her, and she was grateful for that, at least. She didn't answer Donnie, but she gave him the notion that she was listening. But what about Kat?

Ali came out of the tent and respectfully, yet shyly, bowed to Donnie. He gave her a nodded and headed back to his quarters. She followed close behind him.

From the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. She looked to see Raph coming back from his hunt, dragging back a very large buck. He connected his gaze with Ali and gave her a little non-threatening smile.

Donatello took all of the instruments he needed from his workshop, not knowing that Ali stopped to look at Raph, and came out. He was going to do an experiment outside today. He looked over at Raphael with the buck and sighed. Usually, Raph was the one that cut the meat, but Mikey was the one who cooked it (always somehow ending up burning the meat.) Maybe one of the women could cook it tonight instead, he thought.  
>Raphael lifted a brow at Ali, demonstrating his strength to her as he easily dragged the buck. He could see her shyly staring him. Good. He loved the attention. He tugged his catch to the butchery station.<p>

Ali felt a little blush of embarrassment creep on her face. She never meant to stare. She turned her face away, down casting her eyes as she went over to Donnie. Hopefully she didn't draw too much attention to herself. She just sat quietly next to him, watching him work. She was relieved enough that she was left alone, but how much longer will it last? The leader will eventually use her for something. She could feel it.

Donatello was testing out the new arrows he made, firing them against the tree. It exploded and left the tree with a hole through the trunk. Yes, proved to be very deadly. Ali now realized that he was the weapons designer for the turtle clan. They would probably use these inventions to kill her villagers. Donnie looked over at her, noticing her mixed-emotion eyes.  
>"You think that I have fun designing war machines to take lives?" he said gravely. He was never the one to be a cold-blooded killer... even if the enemy took many of their lives. "If I could, I would spend my time inventing something more... peaceful," he told her.<p>

She looked at him, fascinated by his statement. So he wasn't as enthusiastic about making weapons of war? Sasuke, her brother, was a bit the same. While he was taught certain martial arts, he wanted to use his skills for something less violent, though he knew war and fights were inevitable. She asked Donnie is a very quiet voice, "What would it be, if you were to invent something more peaceful?"

Donnie gave her a gentle smile. I want to design a machine that will allow me fly." He said it almost dreamily. He already had the sketches done, but his brother would never allow him to "waist his time" on something so useless. "You must think me silly," Donnie said looking down and blushed.

Ali's eyes widened. "Fly?" she said, almost believing it was too good to be true. "Can you do that?" She always had an open mind, but to fly would be more than she ever dreamed of.

"Theoretically, yes." Donatello's voice sounded more eager and happier. She was the only one who did not find it silly. Even his own egg brothers thought he was living a fool's dream.

She smiled. Such creativity. "That's amazing," she said. She wanted to encourage him to do it, but might not be her place to do so. She could only give him words of interest. She shyly backed away before she started to get too excited and tried to calm her imagination down.

Donnie gave her a soft, small smile. "Thank you." She was a very sweet girl, and very creative, too. He could see it in her. She just needed a little self-confidence. "May I know your name? You don't have to tell me if you do not want to,"

Ali looked at him. Did he just ask for her name? She blushed. "Umm... Uzumaki... Ali..." she said rather quietly, bowing low to him.

"Hamato Donatello," he said, bowing respectfully back, but stopped in mid bow. His eyes wide when he realized what her name meant. Uzumaki? Is that what she said? Uzumaki... the name of the village only passed down to the... leaders. His eyes were worried as he quickly realized that she was... the chief's daughter! If Leonardo found out, he would have her killed; deal or not. Fear engulfed him.

"Listen to me very carefully, Ali," said Donatello in urgency, coming closer to her and looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Do NOT tell anyone else your surname is Uzumaki. In fact, do not say that name out loud at all. It will save you and your sister's life," he said with seriousness in his eyes.

Ali suddenly stiffened. Fear gripped her stomach and she started to shrink back. She was out of place for saying so, but she couldn't help herself. "Why? What's wrong?"

"We are enemies with the Uzumaki village; sworn enemies. If my brother found out you are the chief's daughter, he _WILL_ kill you! You and your sister," he said in a hushed tone.

Ali started feeling her hands shaking. So it was bad enough she and Katrina were villagers of the Uzumaki, but it's even worse that they _were_ the chief's daughters? She started to get real nervous. Keeping her surname wouldn't be much of a problem because she wasn't that important to Leo anyway, but what about Kat?

"Umm... Donatello-san?" she said, indecisively fumbling with her sleeves, wondering if it was ok to address him by that, "your... leader will... be rid of us by simply realizing we are daughters of the chief?"

Donnie nodded his head. "It would be ultimate revenge for him. I apologize, but my brother is going through tough times. His heart is on the dark path of revenge. Please, I beg of you, do not let him or anyone else find out your secret. I promise to keep it to myself." In his urgency, he gently grabbed a hold of her shoulders. He was very gentle, but he wanted her to understand that he did not want her any harm. Donatello saw her as an innocent girl. She did not deserve to be a captive. If it was up to him, he would let her go; both of her and her sister.

Ali nodded, breathing a bit uneasily with worry. She bowed respectfully to him. She was going to have to tell Kat sooner or later to keep her name a secret, too. Should she know? Since she was married, though her husband is dead, she still holds Uzumaki as a maiden name. Whether she tells her surname of her husband, it would be realized one way or the other that they both are of Uzumaki.

**Donnie says he going to keep Kat and Ali's name a secret, but will the others find out sooner or later? And what about Leo? Is he going to find out?**


	7. Feelings?

Kat was washing the sheets when Ali nervously approached her. She listened to her, getting alarmed by Ali's words. Donatello was watching in the distance and she shot him a sharp look, uneasy that he knew this. But all she could do now is trust him. She had no other choice. She was so thankful that the purple-masked turtle was merciful enough to let Ali go with this. "Ali, from now on, if anyone else asks for your name, you must reply 'Haruno Ali.' Do you understand? Please, remember this. The Haruno family has lots of daughters. We could easily pass as one of them. If they ask, just say you're the child of a second marriage." Kat quickly thought it all through. Thankfully, no one was around to hear this.

Ali nodded, understanding everything. They were going to use Katrina's marriage name as a cover up. Leonardo was approaching them moments later. He shot Ali a look when he noticed that she was distracting Katrina from her womanly task.

Ali didn't notice, being a bit over anxious with this plan. What if she forgot? What if she got herself in a situation and accidently revealed it? What if... 'No, calm down,' she thought to herself. "I'll try to remember," Ali said in a hushed tone, trying to calm her nervous self.

Donnie was watching from a distance. He started getting antsy when Leo noticed them, too. He quickly walked over to them to get Ali before Leo did.

"Umm, I have something to show you, Ali," he said a little uneasy as he reached out and gently grabbed her arm. He tried not to notice Leo coming up from behind them. He had to get her away from him. "Please come with me."

Ali looked over at Kat for approval and Kat nodded, getting back to her task at hand.

She was skillfully washing the sheets, having to do this for her household often... even when they had one servant back at home.

"Distracted easily?" Leo said, coming up to Kat. He narrowed his eyes at her.

She shot him a glare but did not reply. She was almost done with the sheets. They weren't really dirty. She guessed Leo just wanted her to do something just to do it, to make her little frustrated? Ugh, was this a punishment?

"Do you see a problem with me talking to my sister?" she arched a brow at him but continued her task looking at him. Multi-tasking came naturally.

Leo growled at this. That look was in her eyes again. She was stepping out of bounds talking to him like that. It caused a stinging chill of anger to crawl up his spine. His fists clenched up. He had to weaken her somehow. She was too confident. "Don't have me catching you slacking off again," he growled as he walked away.

"Whatcha doing now?" Mikey said, coming up to her. "It's never a good idea to get on Leo's bad side."

Katrina sighed and continued to wash the sheets, almost done with them. "Nothing, little one," she told him gently. He sort of reminded her of Itoshi, their younger brother. He was only a year younger than Ali... or would be, if he was not also killed. Interactions with this orange-masked turtle were bitter sweet.

Mikey sat down next her. "You know, you shouldn't take it so hard on him, or yourself," he said. "He doesn't like to talk about it, but Leo has been going through a lot lately. Some village that calls itself 'Uzumaki' had attacked us long ago. They took..." he paused for a moment. "They took our father from us when we were very young. We saw them brutally murder him in front of our eyes. Leo, being as young as he was back then, blames the whole thing on himself. He was taught to be our village's next leader. He keeps saying to himself, 'How could I have been a leader if I couldn't even safe our father?'" Mikey sighed, then snapped out of his serious trance. "But that was a long time ago. It still haunts him, but if you ask me, he's just too uptight." He gave her a smile.

Kat stilled her movements and tightened her fingers into the sheets. Leo… his past was... so sad. She was staring into the water of the river, frozen. Leonardo has also lost someone close to him. At young age, too. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She did not want to feel sorry for her enemy, but she could see that she and Leo were very much alike.

She looked over at Mikey. He was a young fool. He did not even know that she was from the Uzumaki village, that he was talking about her father who probably ordered it. She did not know the primary reason for their war, but her father was always prejudiced against them. She now saw that these turtles were simply the same as them—humans. Katrina stood up, done with the sheets and hang them up. Raphael's clothes were now dry and she removed them from the hanger and folded them neatly. "Thank you, Mikey-kun," she said calmly.

"Mikey!" A voice yelled. Mikey whirled around in surprise. "The buck's all ready for butchering. Hop to it," Raph said.

Mikey groaned. "Why don't you have Donnie do it for a change? All his does is work with numbers. Why not have him work in the kitchen for once?"

"Because he is busy designing the weapons. You, however, look like could use your time more wisely," Raph smirked at him and crossed his arms. He looked over at Katrina and winked at her.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes at his cockiness and continued to fold his clothes neatly. She handed his clean training clothes to him. She bowed respectfully, but it looked as if she was mocking because her eyes were staring at his, not on the ground like normal females usually had.

Mikey groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, fine." He marched to the butchery, grumbling how Raph bosses him around.

Raph took a whiff at his clothes. "Not bad, girl," he said with a smile. He went off to put them away, giving Kat a wink before leaving.

She sighed and hung Leonardo's sheets. Afterwards, she was free to finally take a breather, she supposed, having no other orders given to her.

Leonardo, however, came back to check on her, seeing that she was done. She froze as she saw him approach, waiting for his approval. He was probably going to make her work all day if he had to, just for a heck of it. Maybe he should have her do something more... personal?

He looked over the sheets hanging on the line. He didn't say anything for a while. Then he looked at her and said, "My weapons need cleaning. Come on." He titled his head to his quarters, gesturing her to follow him. Inside his tent, he ran his hand over the many swords and katanas stacked neatly in their stands. "Get going," he said and he said quietly on his mat, taking position to meditate.

"As you wish, Leonardo-sama (a title of respect.)" She bowed to him, her voice with lack of any emotions. At least this time it did not sound like she was mocking him.

Katrina decided not to push her luck, finally finding out what happened to him.

She looked at all of the weapons. Some of them were a bit dusty. She took out a rag and the shining oil next to it. She picked one up and placed the katana near her lap as she also sat down. (Standing up when superiors were sitting down was disrespectful.) She withdrew the blade from its holster and started to clean it, along with dusting it off. Her eyes looked over at the leader, seeing him meditating. she looked down at the blades. A seductive, tempting thought was in her head: what if she attacks him now and kills him? Would she and Ali be free? This was a perfect moment, he had his guard down. her hand tightened around the handle of the sword. She was not used to a katana, rather to a double edged sword. But it will do.

She shot him another look, still very indecisive.

Leo was waiting patiently for something to happen. Though he looked as if he were deep in meditation, he was actually keeping a close watch on her. He was calm and collected, not making any sudden moves. He was just watching.

Kat looked at the blade, she saw her own reflection, how murderous her blue eyes looked. What would Ali think of her if she managed to kill the leader? Would she be afraid of her? Thoughts of her sister's frightened reaction stiffened her mind. Katrina could not even bear the thought of it. She released a sigh and untightened her hold on the handle of the katana, resuming polishing it softly. Murder was not the answer.

She was finished with the sword and took another one, giving it the same treatment. She tried to get it over with quickly, not wanting to be around the leader for too long. Her unfocused mind caused her finger to slip and she cut herself against the blade. She hissed and put the finger in her mouth.

Leo slightly smirked, noticing this. She just slipped a little sign of weakness. Was he making her nervous? As he continued to watch, sitting there quietly, he couldn't stop thinking about her eyes. Those blue, controlled eyes. He felt irritated just thinking about them... but he also felt something else. He couldn't explain it. It was a strange feeling and he couldn't shake it.

She felt eyes on her and shot Leonardo a look, her finger still in her mouth. Their eyes connected and she blushed noticing that she had her finger in her mouth, staring at him. She removed her finger from her mouth and looked down. Damn it... she frowned at the sword and continued to polish it, trying her hardest not to look at his beautiful blue eyes.

Leo let out a sigh. He didn't say anything and he still did not move. He just watched. He was making her feel uncomfortable. He smiled a little at that.

Katrina did not look at him anymore as she worked on his swords. After she was done she placed the sword onto its respectable place. She bowed to his sitting figure. "Your swords are clean," she said in a calm controlled voice.

Leo opened both eyes and looked at her. He tilted his head to a bowl of water and a rag on a small table. "My shell has been feeling dry lately," he eyed her, not moving.

Katrina almost groaned in annoyance at that, but she held herself back. She was biting her lip. He was so frustrating. Why was he seeking so much attention from her? She wanted to talk back, but remained silent. She brought the bowl of water and the rag sitting behind him. She pulled up the sleeves of her kimono up, exposing her tone arms (due to tai chi training and house hold work.) She moistened the rag in the water, squeezing excess liquid from it. She really did not want to do this. He was like a spoiled child who wanted her attention.

He sat completely still. It brought him satisfaction that she was uncomfortable enough as it is. She was respecting him enough, but he wanted to give her a good push.

Katrina rubbed his shell harder, not being gentle at all.

He snorted silently, a bit irritated at her forceful approach, but he was soothed by the rhythmic scrubbing of the soaked rag.

She made sure she washed all of his shell, not wanting him to yell at her or to scold her. She was quickly losing patience with this. Why was he so focused on her? She needed to know.

She decided to take a risk and took a deep breath. "Why are you making me do this?" she asked in a calm voice behind him, almost close to a whisper.

Leo wasn't expecting that question at all. He opened his eyes, rethinking about what she just said. He finally turned to her, grabbing her hand that held the rag as a notion to stop. He looked in her eyes. Those blue, hypnotic eyes. They were calm and curious this time.

Katrina's breath was caught at his swiftness. He was not holding her hard, but somewhat gentle. She was waiting for him to answer.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked. "What is it about you that's so... different?"

Katrina did not expect him to answer her question with more questions. She did not answer his questions but looked him in the eyes. "Is this why you're keeping me close to you? Trying to figure me out?" Her eyes narrowed and she pulled on her hand to let it go, but Leo tightened his hold on her.

He looked at her. She was so close to him... so beautiful.

He snorted and let go of her hand. "You are dismissed," he said, turning away from her. He couldn't think of the right words to say. He had to meditate for real this time, trying to control his emotions.

She put the bucket away and left as soon as she could. When she was out of his domain, she breathed out almost in relief. It took a lot of her energy to try to control herself so much around him. She paused to think. Why? Why was she controlling herself back there?

Meanwhile, Donatello was showing Ali his sketches of the air balloon. A small smile was on his face when Ali's eyes lit up .

"You really think flying is possible with this?" Ali asked, getting a bit ahead of herself. She was too excited.

Donnie nodded, enthusiastically. I heard of lanterns in China. They are very light, paper weight. But they fly in the air due to the warm air inside. If I can somehow trap the warm air inside a giant balloon and tie to a container, it might just work," he pointed out at his drawing.

Ali stared in awe. She looked up at him. "You're very creative," she said, rather breathless. Upon snapping out of her trance, she bowed her head, a bit shamed of herself. "I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't speak out of line," she said softly.

Donnie blinked and blushed at her compliment, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. "No, it's okay, Ali. I do appreciate someone who speaks their mind freely," he told her, smiling. He did not want her to be too quiet around him. He was the same as her, he knew it. They were both shy, but he wanted her to feel as though she could be a bit more opened with him... enemy or not. He was beginning to like her very much. Her sweetness and cuteness was very attractive… even if she didn't realize it.

She gave him a small smile. That was very kind of him to say, but she wasn't too sure if the rule applied to her speaking her mind out loud here. What if she slipped up and said the wrong thing in Leo's presence? That was too much of a risk for her too take, not to mention Kat was somewhat in a pickle as it is.

**Are feelings starting to develop, here?**


	8. Threat?

For the rest of their time together, Ali and Donnie were bonding even closer. They sat in silence while Donnie was working on his invention. It was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one like with Kat and Leo.

After a while, though, Ali had the urge to move around and asked if she could walk outside. Donnie nodded and offered to escort her. As they came out, she saw Kat standing outside of Leo's tent, looking like she was quite in a haste. Ali saw her and sighed with relief.

Katrina saw Ali and waved her hand at her coming closer. "Good afternoon, Ali. How was your day?"

She looked her up and down. "I'm fine, but are you ok?" she asked, looking at her a bit confused. "You look like you were holding your breath, or something."

Kat looked at Donnie by Ali's side. She shook her head, not going to go into details about the whole thing. "Yeah, I am fine. just had to run some errands for the leader, but I have some free time now." "Oi, woman!" Kat heard Raph behind her, approaching her from the kitchen area. She closed her eyes in irritation. "Scratch that," she told Ali and turned around to face him. She bowed respectfully but she was very annoyed for not having even time to talk to Ali

As Raph approached them, he gave Ali a quick glance and a smile. She shrunk back a bit, closer to Donnie, but she bowed as well.

Raph smirked at Ali's shyness, finding her behavior rather cute. His eyes landed on Katrina and became mischievous. "You better be able to cook buck, human, cuz Mikey has no idea what he is doing!" He almost sounded agitated by his small brother's inability to cook that.

She sighed and rolled her eyes in her bow. "I'll get right to it. Would you like to help me, Ali?" Katrina asked. She always cooked in the household and Ali liked to help her out around the kitchen a lot.

Ali looked at Donnie and he gave her a nod. She bowed to him. As she slowly passed Raph, she gave him another bow and scurried off with Kat.

Donnie watch them leave and said to his brother, "Don't try to scare her so much. She's very nervous."

Raph scoffed and snorted at his brother's words. "Since when are you her guardian angel?" he teased Donatello, making the purple-masked turtle blush at his comment. Raph laughed and followed the women back to the kitchen. Kat and Ali came to a total mess, known as Mikey. He did not know what he was doing with that buck. The meat was not yet cooking, since he was not used to how to exactly prepare it. Kat sighed and shook her head, small smile on her face. "We'll take it from here, little one." she took an apron and handed another one to Ali as well.

~~~Time Skip

Ali and Kat made a great team cooking for the guys. It was dinner time and they prepared so much food for them. It was almost like the old times, back when they had the brothers. Kat almost forgot what it felt like cooking for a big family.

"I almost had it, Raph," Mikey said, trying to cover up his mess up with the buck. "You try to figure how and where to carve up as big a beast as that!" He folded his arms and snorted at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah," Raph said, rubbing his little brother head in a bullying, but bog brotherly kind of way.

Kat and Ali served dinner to all the turtles respectfully bowing to each one when they brought them food. It almost looked like a family when all four of them were sitting down together and eating. The females were given a place to sit too.

Raph furrowed his brows at the soup. "Not bad, ladies," he complimented them, slurping loudly.

Ali blushes at his compliment. She tried not to make eye contact with him. She stared at her clenched hands resting on her lap.

He snorted at her reaction, thinking that her blush was very cute on her. Leo shot him a look, as if to remind him that they were their prisoners and must not be flirted with. But Leo trailed a glance over at Kat. He wasn't feeling very hungry, but he had to eat. He snapped out of his trance and looked back to his food.

Kat and Ali were keeping proper table manners, since being the chief's daughters and all forced them to attend some parties. It looked almost classy compared to Raph's loud eating. He was really a simple kind of guy. Donnie was reading a scroll while he was eating, to engross in it, to not pay much of attention to anyone. Mikey was playing a wooden game Donnie designed for him to keep himself entertained. Kat's eyes were on her food, but lifted upwards finding Leo's brilliant blue on her.

"Who gets dish duties tonight?" Mikey said, tinkering with his game. "Please don't tell me I have to do it again."

"I should make you do it again," Raph said, pointing his spoon at Mikey. "You couldn't even pull off carving up a buck."

"Make the women do it," said Mikey, pouting, trying to get out of the responsibilities.

"They carved and cooked the buck. YOU, however, just plaid hooky all day."

"Give me a break, Raph!" Mikey said. "YOU try carving up the next thing you drag in here. It's not as easy as it looks."

Donnie rolled his eyes at the two turtles arguing over this, and Ali tried to hide her smile at this scene. This was all too familiar to her. She wanted to smile, but Leo was here. All she could do was watch in fascination.

Kat scoffed silently and shook her head smiling at the scene finding it humorous too... like two brothers bickering at each other. It was almost sweet. "If it ain't that easy, how come two WOMEN managed to do it just fine?" Raph said pointing at Ali and Kat, directing attention to them.

"How should I know!? I'm not a female!" Mikey said, throwing his hands in the air like it was some kind of mystery.

Raph snorted and snickered. "I sometimes wonder myself!"

That made Mikey blush. Raph was calling him a pansy boy.

Katrina wanted to laugh out loud at that finding it very humorous. She covered her smile with her hand. Leonardo narrowed his eyes. She was acting much different right now than she was with him. Why was he the only one getting the cold shoulder from her?

It was about that time to clean everything up. Each turtle brought his dish to the tub and piled them up. Donnie said to everyone, "I'll take care of the dishes tonight."

Mikey practically ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Thanks, man! Thank you, thank you, thank you." He darted off. Raph gave Donnie a look and shrugged. Leo didn't pay much attention to it, but he agreed and went off. He wasn't much in the mood to talk much.

As all the turtles headed off to their own places, Ali came up to him and asked, "Do you... need some help?"

Donnie blushed as she approached him so openly. "I'm... fine," he said, feeling his throat go dry. "There is no need. Please sit by the river where I could keep an eye on you, Ali," he told her in a small voice. He was still shaken by the fact that she was a chief's daughter... and the way he was feelings for her. He was building... almost an attachment to her. He knew this was wrong, that she was a woman of the enemy, but he could not help himself.

Ali bowed to him and did as she was told. She went over near the river and sat down. She leaned in to watch the water run its smooth current. The sun wasn't doing down just yet, so there was still light to see what activities were going on in the water. She spotted a few tiny fish here and there, a couple of insects of different color, and one bird landing on the bank on the other side. She just watched things happen, finding peace as she did. Her imaginative mind traveled off.

As Ali kept sitting down and daydreaming, Katrina was approached by Leonardo. His eyes were hard but curious on her. He wanted to know why she acted the way she did around him specifically. She seemed a lot more... relaxed around other brothers... even Raph.

"Come walk with me," he said. He held his hands behind his shell as he walked out of the turtle camp, slightly looking back to make sure she was following.

Katrina furrowed her brows at this, but followed him to wherever he was leading her. She was getting uneasy by this, but did not question it.

It wasn't long until Leo said, "Your family; tell me about them."

Katrina froze on the spot, not expecting this at all. She did not reply anything to him, not wanting to open up and not understanding his motivations

He looked at her now. "Would you do anything to keep them safe? How devastated would you be if you failed to safe any of them?"

Katrina's eyes widened at his words. She frowned at him. "What are you trying to say?" she crossed her arms very serious

He stopped and looked at the ground. "I'd suggest you keep your distance from my brothers. I don't know what you are planning, but you are not escaping here." He was trying to draw her out. He had the feeling she was hiding something.

Katrina narrowed her eyes. What was this? Now she was a threat to his brothers?! She snorted at his words. I don't think I am much of a threat to 7 feet tall turtle men. After all, I AM only a woman," she bit out.

He turned to her, eyes blazing. "Women can be very deceiving, under the pressure if she has to be." He didn't trust her mixed personality with his brothers and just with him. He tried again to read her eyes.

"You find ME a threat?" Katrina said, blinking and furrowing her eyebrows. She was showing the emotion of surprise and disbelieve. What?! She acted like a proper woman. She was not a threat to them... maybe only just slightly due to her secret martial arts knowledge, but she was a woman and much weaker than them.

"There is something about you," Leo said, frowning. "I don't know what it is, but it takes a lot to get you to react. You're not an easy one to read. What are you afraid of?" He moved in close to her, looking down on her.

Katrina narrowed her eyes, not replying to him, but taking a step back. "Why should I tell you? So you would use it against me?" She did not trust him.

Leo was getting tired of this back and forth suddenly growled. He growled in irritation at himself and at her. Without thinking, he grabbed her arms and roughly pulled her into a kiss. A fire of anger burned with in him. He had himself played, he had himself humiliated, and he sworn upon his honor all too soon. What was he feeling, this burning feeling?

**What?! Why is Leo doing this? What is he getting at? Any Ideas?**


	9. I Need You to do Something-Stay Safe

Katrina's eyes were wide opened as she felt his lips on her. Her hands came up to his shelled chest, wanting to push him out of the way... but she felt herself beginning to slowly melt into the kiss... NO! She would have none of this! She got out of his hold via simple tai chi technique to break the kiss before she would succumb to him. Once her arms were free from his hold she stepped back, completely speechless.

Leo suddenly grabbed her by the throat, quickly swept her under her legs, and roughly held her down on the ground with a thud, growling at her. "I thought you were hiding something," he said through his teeth. He knew females weren't taught martial arts around these parts. No wonder Kat has been acting so strong and confident. Was that all there is, or is there more? "Is there anything else I should know?" Leo said, darkly.

Her eyes were wide opened, fear now showing through them for the first time. But she narrowed her eyes at him and kicked at him to get herself free, but he had her pinned down good. She looked into his dark, blue eyes.

"There is nothing you can do to me. There is nothing you can take from me," she said bitterly, talking about her girl-honor in this particular position. "This is pointless."

He could feel the heat of anger rise in his face. He continued growling at her. If only there was something he could use against her. Something... wait!

He still held tight to her throat as he started to think. After a moment, he let go. "I understand," he said to her. He got up and waited for her to get on her feet.

Katrina got up rather quickly dusting herself off. "Martial arts or not, I would appreciate if you did not grab me by the throat, Leonardo," she narrowed her eyes at him, rubbing the hurt spots on her neck and soothing them out.

Leo gave her a glare, but he was too caught up in his developing plan to scold her for talking to him like that. "Come on. Let's head back," he said, leading the way back to camp.

Katrina followed him back, still very frustrated with him... and with herself. She has shown the enemy that she knew martial arts. This was not good. Her escape plan was crumbling. She wanted to catch her enemy by surprise and to escape with Ali, but now it all was for nothing... all was lost just because of a simple kiss.

The sun was starting to set and Ali was still exploring the river. Donnie had finished with the last of the dishes and set them on a rack to dry overnight.

Ali was watching the sun in the water, the colors appeared the same as last night, but the situation was so much more different. She was in the enemy camp, a prisoner, but the nature still stayed the same and moved forward.

Donatello came next to her and set down as well watching the sky, finding the sight beautiful.

"I love watching the sky and the water around this time of day," she said, noticing Donnie was right next to her. "Is that odd?"

"No. I do, too," Donatello said, shaking his head. He watched the sky with her, noticing the North Star appearing. They sat in a comfortable position, side by side, in silence like this, both comfortable in each other's presence. Donnie's hand was shaking. He wanted to put it on her shoulder.

She sighed, thinking about all those time as a kid when she and Kat would watch the sky. Though in a different situation of being a prisoner, she felt some sort of... familiarity, being with Donnie. "Donatello-san? Would you try to create a new consolation when you fly up to the sky at night?"

Donnie chuckled at her cuteness. There was really no reason to. All the known consolations were already named. You needed a telescope from the western seas for that. She was a child... and so very cute. He placed his hand on her shoulder gently, wrapping his arm around her. "When I fly, I will take you with me."

Ali smiled at that. She glanced over at him, then back up at the sky.

It wasn't long before Leo arrived back with Katrina. He gave her a gesture that she was free to go as he went off to Raph's quarters. He entered to find his brother rinsing the sweat off his forehead after his work out. "Raph, I need you," he said.

Raph sighed and put the rag down. "Fine. What is it, Leo?"

Leo sat down. "Tomorrow, I need you to do something. Listen carefully. It shouldn't be too hard, but be as forceful as you can, if you must. I'm not planning for anyone to get hurt with this, but you might find it... entertaining. Just be sure to keep it a secret."

Ali started yawning. She was glad to see Kat when she walked up to them.

Raphael blinked at his brother. "Gee, I don't know. You think that's going too far, Leo? I mean, she's just a female. She's probably too young for this," he stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kat set next to Ali and looked over at Donatello. She had not yet had the time to get to know him very well, but he proved himself trustworthy. "Good evening," she said to both of them.

"It's good to see you," Donnie said, giving her a little nod.

Ali gave her a sleepily smile. She was feeling less fearful as she was feeling when she and her sister first got here. It was all thanks to Donnie for being as kind and gentle as he was with her.

"I'll show you both to your quarters," Donnie said. He led them to their place, gave Ali one last smile and left them.

"Honestly Kat," Ali said, stretching, "I think I was wasting my energy of being scared of nothing all this time. Donatello-san is the kindest person. He's making this place seem more like home. No doubt the others are as kind, too, right?" She smiled at her sister, hoping to hear the same answer.

Kat looked over at Ali, smiling at her naivety. "Yes, Donatello is a gentle turtle. I think it is safe to trust him. Michelangelo is childish, but he wishes no evil to us either. Raphael is a bit... scandalous at times, but he does not mean harm either. It is Leonardo the leader you have to be worried about. Please, Ali, stay away from him," Katrina said pleadingly. "Do not approach him at any time. Do not look at him directly and do not talk back. Please, this is very important." She grabbed a hold of Ali's arms.

Ali looked rather surprised at her. "What do you mean? What's the matter? I know Donatello said not to mention our names to him, but what's wrong with him other than that?"

"He is just... not a gentle man," she said, not wanting to freak Ali out. But she wanted Ali to stay safe and being with Leo was not safe at all.

Ali looked at her a while longer, but nodded. "Ok. I understand," she said.

"Be very cautious around him. Do NOT trust him."

They went to bed at that, Katrina safely cuddling Ali in her arms. She started to feel very fearful for her little sister. Leo was being more and more suspicious.

She didn't question her sister, but Ali couldn't shake the many questions buzzing in her head about Leo. What could be the matter? It took a while before she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning they both woke up early enough. They started changing into their clothes when, to great surprise, Raph entered their tent. He looked directly at Ali. "You're with me today," he said with a smirk.

Kat growled and gave him a look. "Remember, you swore on your honor," she told him, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Raphael, waving his hand in the air. "I ain't gonna do nothing to her." He looked at Ali again. "Come on," he said, giving her a gesture to follow him.

Ali froze. For a moment she didn't know what she should do. She gave Kat a quick look, held her breath, and step outside with Raph.

Donnie was coming out of his quarters when he felt his stomach jump when he saw Raph with Ali. "Raph, what are you doing?" he asked, coming up to them.

"Chill. I'm not gonna hurt her," he said to his frantic brother.

"I hope not," Donatello told him, narrowing his eyes.

"Chill, Don."

Raph gently pushed Ali to walk with him. She looked back at Donnie with worry in her eyes. Donnie gave her a 'calm down' gesture to reassure her everything was going to be fine. She wanted to trust him, but she couldn't relax.

Raph led her to a nearby workout station. He said, "So, you and your sister are the only females in your family?"

Ali nodded. She felt suppressed. Chills were still running up and down her spine. She couldn't speak. After spending two days with Donnie and now being switched with the _rough one_, as Kat said, she was starting to get really nervous.

Raphael looked over at her. "You're a quite one. Cute, but quiet," he told her as he threw a hard punch the hanging dummy. Ali jumped at the force and power put into the punch. She was certain she felt the ground tremble when his fist made contact. She choked on a gulp. "Well, sit over there. Don't stand around like a doll."

She quickly did as she was told and went over with wobbly steps to sit down on the mats, rather stiff in her back. She watched him with worried eyes, her clenched hands sweating on her lap, and her legs twitching beneath her. Her mind was blank. She didn't know what to do right now.

Donnie entered Leo's tent. "Leo, does Raph have Ali for today?"

Leo opened his eyes from his meditation, scrunched his brow in confusion, and cocked his head his brother. "Ali?"

Donnie calmed himself and took a deep breath. He didn't mean to slip her name to him all of a sudden. "Yes, Ali. The little one," he said.

Leo grinned a bit. "Ali." He liked the sound of her name. He closed his eyes again and straightened himself back in his position of meditation. "Don't worry, Donnie. Raph isn't going to hurt Ali. She'll be fine."

Donatello smelled something fishy. "So, you told him to take her for today," he said, accusingly. "What are planning? She is nothing but a girl."

Leo got up and walked over to Donnie. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Raph just mentioned he needs someone to spot him during his training today, that's all," he said in a reassuring manner. "You know how he loves attention. He's not going to do anything to her. Plus, Ali needs to get to know all of us, doesn't she?"

Donnie narrowed his eyes, but decided to trust his big brother. "I guess that makes sense. Raphael is known for loving female attention."

"So don't worry," Leo said, patting his brother's shoulders. "Everything's going to be ok. Raph is going to have her today and you'll have her back tomorrow. Understand?"

Leo came out of his quarters and headed into the forest alone for a bit of air. Donnie had to trust Leo. He went out of Leo's tent and approached Katrina's tent.

"What is it, Donatello-san?" Katrina bowed her head respectfully to him. She really did trust him and was thankful for treating Ali so well.

"It's just Raph and his ego. Ali's going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about," he said. "Please," he said with a bow, "you can call me Donnie." He didn't see Kat or Ali as prisoners and would much rather them to call him as a friend, like he does with them. "I have some gathering to do today. I was going to have Mikey come and help. Do you wish to come too?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. "Sure." She stood up and followed him.

"Mikey, get up!" Donnie called in Mikey's dark room.

He let out a snore as he woke up. "Huh?"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Come on. You're going to help me gather today."

Mikey flopped in his bed, very annoyed at that, but grabbed whatever garments he could reach, slipped them on and headed out of his quarters. He gave Kat a friendly, good morning smile and knocked Donnie on his shell for waking him up.

Katrina chuckled just very slightly at their interaction. They were reminding her of her brothers so much. "I will be with you today," she told Mikey with a warm smile.

Mikey pumped his fists in the air. "Alright!" He looked around. "What about the other one?"

"She is with Raphael for today," replied Donatello, still a little bit nervous that it was Raph Ali was with. He couldn't shake it, but he had to. "Alight let's go."

Mikey shrugged, tying his mask on his face. He and Kat followed Donnie out into the forest. He and Katrina both just hoped Ali would be ok.

**Do any of you trust Raph with Ali? What is it that Leo wants Raph to do? What's this have to do with Ali? Is she really going to be safe?**


	10. Are You Lying?

Ali still didn't move. The grunts Raph was making as he was working out made her body stiffer. She was getting pins and needles very badly, but she didn't care about that at the moment.

Raph brushed the sweat off himself with a rag. "I always work out at this time of day." He began to make small talk. "It's one of the only things that relaxes me. Leo mediates, Donnie tinkers, Mikey plays games, and I work out."

Ali looked up at him. Did that have something to do with his size? Because he worked out a lot? 'No, no,' Ali thought to herself. 'Get your head straight.'

Now that he was speaking, she started to relax a bit. She exhaled a shaky breath and nodded. "I see," she whispered, not wanting to be rude in not saying anything after he just spoke to her.

Raph looked over at her. "What do you do to relax?"

She tried to slow her breathing. She answered, quietly, "I... draw..."

Raphael stopped his punches and looked over at her. "Heh. I'd like to see some time," he told her with a small smile on his face.

She looked up at him. She blushed a bit. No one outside her family has ever wanted to see anything she drew. They all thought it was waste of time, that she should be doing more productive things than having her head in the clouds and drawing it on paper. Raph's statement made her a bit comfortable, just not completely.

"Maybe I could model for you," he said cockily and made a funny pose for her to lighten the mood.

Ali felt a smile creep on her face. She blinked and looked away, blushing. Was it out of line for her to look away from direct eye contact? She wasn't too sure, but she couldn't help herself.

Raph huffed and snickered at her reaction. "Have you ever drew a man before?" he asked her, almost cockily but silkily winking at her.

Ali still didn't make eye contact because her blush was getting worse. She shook her head. "No. No, I haven't."

"Would you like to change that?" he smirked at her. "Donatello has ink and lead in his tent. All yours, babe," he flexed his muscles for her.

Ali felt a chill crawl through her entire body. Her arms started tremble. Her whole face started to feel hot. She felt jittery in her stomach. Ali was never flirted with before, and suddenly being flirted with by this big, tough, muscular turtle made her all the more anxious. She couldn't help but feel he was… a little attractive in a way… well, for a turtle.

Raph chuckled at her reaction. "I can definitely see the appeal now," he said, thinking about Donatello seeming to like her so much. "What's your name, squirt?" he asked her.

She cleared her throat. "Uzu..." She paused, starting to feel very jumpy that it almost slipped. She took a breath to calm herself down, remembering to keep her surname a secret. "Ali," she said.

Raph lifted a brow at no surname given, but shrugged it off, not noticing her almost giving out her Uzumaki name. "Hamato Raphael. But you can call Raph." He tilted his head at her.

She nodded. "Raph?" she repeated, making sure she got his name right.

He nodded and crouched down in front of her. "Imma wash up. You won't go anywhere, right? Don't make me have to hunt you down," he told her, narrowing his eyes at her.

Ali nodded, averting her eye gaze again. She felt bubbles rising in her stomach as she blushed again.

Raph went to get himself cleaned up. As he was washing the sweat off his body, he kept thinking about what Leo wanted him to do. 'Leo, are you sure about this?' he thought. 'I don't want to hurt her, but…' He tried to shake his concern as he dumped a bucket of water over his head to rinse off. He sighed.

He dried himself off, still going over Leo's instructions in his head. He went back to Ali, glad to see she was still siting where she was. He groaned as he cracked his neck. "Yah know, my joints could use a good rub down," he said with a smirk.

Ali widened her eyes. Her hands clenched up again. She groaned silently at herself. Just when she was beginning to calm down, too. She slowly got up and walked shyly over to him. She stood there quietly, nervous, and unsteadily waiting for instructions.

"As much as I am eager for this, I would like to have this in a privacy of my quarters," he told her, motioning for her to follow him. They entered his tent and he sat himself down the floor. "Well," Raph said, looking at her, "you can start with my shoulders." He was so big that Ali would probably have to stand to massage him.

Ali felt like she couldn't force her hands to unclench. She was breathing unsteadily. She brought her hands up to wiped the nervous sweat on her sleeves. Her wide eyes looked at Raph's broad, muscular shoulders. She gulped. He was very big, and being this close to him didn't help her calm down in the least. Her hands started to shake. She slowly placed one small hand on his left shoulder. She sucked in a breath when she felt how rock solid it was. She froze.

Raph was breathing slowly and deeply, smiling at her nervous character. "What's the matter? Stiff much?" he asked, feeling how gentle and soft her hands were. "You should use more force, Ali. Otherwise, it feels like a gentle caress of a lover," he teased her.

Ali felt a jolt of panic shoot through her. She pulled her hands back, trying to pull herself together. She took a deep breath and tried again. But his muscles were as hard as stone. She wasn't too sure what she was supposed to do. She just worked as forcefully as she could on his left shoulder.

Raph almost laughed out loud at her actions. She was so shy and very cute. Her hands were small and soft. She had no idea what she was doing, but he did not mind the rough massage. He didn't budge at her roughness because she was so small compared to him. It felt pleasant.

"Tell me about your family, Ali. Do you miss them?" he asked her in a softer kinder tone, trying to ease up the situation and to make small talk.

Ali started to work softer as she thought over the question. "I had two brothers. Both died a long time ago. I never knew my mother. It's just my father, Kat, and me. I do still think about them from time to time." She sighed. "Yes, I do miss them."

Raph looked down at his crossed legs at her sad story. "I am sorry about your brothers," he said, seriously. "Kat? Is that the name of your sister?" he asked curiously. He did not bother to learn her name before, but now he was curious about both of them.

"Yes, Kat is my sister," she said. She tried to keep herself calm because she knew the question of 'You look nothing alike' was coming up. She took a deep breath, trying to remember what Katrina told her to say. 'Haruno, Haruno,' she repeated in her head. She had to remember, otherwise she and her sister could get in a lot of trouble.

"Heh. Different moms or something?" Raph asked, turning his head a bit towards her. He was finally making her talk.

"Huh," she searched her mind for the right words. 'Stay calm, stay calm,' she said in her head. "I'm a... child of a second marriage," she said, hoping those were the right words.

"Oh. Different mothers. Same father. I see," he replied nodding, though he did notice her reply was... almost forced out. He started to question her a bit. Was she lying to him? Did her sister tell her to tell to say this? He was not fooled so easily. He turned around to face her so she was forced to stop massaging. The look in his eyes made Ali's heart thump. "What was your surname again?" he asked, watching her closely.

She started to get a bit jumpy in her stomach. "It was... Haruno," she said. She caught herself when she noticed her hands started shaking. She held her hands to try to calm herself down.

Raph furrowed his brows at her and rose to his feet. He snorted. "Funny, how the one family famous for having many daughters only has two," he told her with a frown and smirk. "You're lying to me, Ali. Why?"

Ali widened her eyes when she realized Raph put 'one' and 'two' together real quick. Her stomach flipped and she felt a chill of fear grip her spine. "I... No... It's Haruno," she repeated in a shallow voice.

"Mhhmm. You keep saying that. And here I thought we've exchanged respectful gestures," he told her, faking sadness. "I told you my surname. Maybe your name isn't even Ali. Maybe you're just lying about the whole thing." Raph did not feel right pushing on the girl but Leo told him to do it for whatever reason.

He knew a few ways to get women to talk, and they work every time. No female can keep her mouth shut for long with a few touches here and there. But Ali… He looked over her body and saw she was young. She was small, too, and she would defiantly get hurt if she resisted. Setting aside physical contact as a way of getting her to talk, he continued staring her down.

Ali gulped. She felt sweat forming on her back. Her hands started shaking and her stomach clenched up. She was searching her mind, trying to think up something else. Did Kat tell her anything else? What was she supposed to do now? She didn't notice she had taken a step back, her legs starting to get a bit wobbly.

"Ali?" Raph said again, breaking the silence in her mind.

She jumped, letting out a '_Yeep_!' "No, no, it's Haruno," she squealed. She shrunk back, feeling her panicked state rising.

Raph realized that he took it too far. He cursed himself for making this girl so... frightened. He just watched her, looking at how nervous she was. He felt bad for interrogating her like this. He tried another approach. "Why are you lying 'bout your surname, Ali-chan? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just... trying to be a friend," he said, tasting the words on his mouth. He really did not want to do any bad things to her and he did not see her as an enemy. Someone like her could not be even associated with an enemy.

She looked at him, breathing uneasily. She had to keep her mouth shut, but she was getting frantic. He knew she was lying, but she had to keep quiet. 'Kat?' she thought in her head. 'Kat, what do I do?'

"Earlier when I asked you your name, you said 'Uzu...' Uzu-what?" Raph took a small step towards her, watching her curiously. "Are you from the Uzumaki family?" he asked her calmly, not wanting to scare her away.

Raphael was a lot smarter than he looked. Ali underestimated him. She totally thought that he disregarded her earlier comment.

"I'm from the Uzumaki village," she answered. Her whole body was clenched up now. She held her sweaty hands, completely frozen as she looked away from him.

"I know. I was the one that picked you both up," he said gravely. As he saw her franticly breathing, wilding darting her eyes around, like she was looking for an answer, he decided to let it go. He could not torment this girl anymore. But he was almost sure she was from the Uzumaki family...which would make her very important in her village. He had to talk to Leo about this. He was still not sure. Maybe they could get a ransom for them and send the girls home. He did not want to forcefully keep them here... even if he was the one who brought them here.


	11. Strike Deeper Than That

Ali loosened up when Raph turned away from her. Her shoulders and her body relaxed as she started breathing normally. She let out a silent sigh of relief to try to calm her racing heart. She watched him curiously as he tossed his sweat garments in a basket in the corner.

"Wait for me outside, little one, unless you wish to see me change," he told her with a smirk trying to lift up the mood. This was his way of saying sorry.

She blinked, snapping out of her trance. She bowed to him and left his tent rather quickly. Outside, Ali took in a deep breath of relief. She almost lost it. She almost failed her sister. Why so curious about her name all of a sudden? She sat near the flap of the tent, taking time to try to relax.

Raph now understood why Leonardo was so curious about these females. He was almost sure they were no ordinary girls. They were dressed middle class, sure, but the one named Kat carried herself too confidently. He understood why now. She was brought up that way. They both must be really important.

Once he changed, he came out seeing Ali sitting down by his tent. He crouched down to her level and smiled. "Ali-chan. I want you do draw me by the river. Can you do that?" he asked her with a friendly smile.

Ali looked up at him. He had a warm smile and she couldn't trace any curiosity in his eyes. He was done trying to find out her name. He just looked friendly. She gave him a small, forgiving smile and nodded.

"Alright, come on, then," he gestured for her to follow him. She came inside Donatello's tent and took the lead pencil which was already sharpened. He gave her a scroll and took her outside. "Don't make me look ugly, Ali-chan," he chuckled jokingly and set down on the grass looking at her. He made himself comfortable.

She wanted to say, 'There's no way I could do that,' but that would probably be out of line. She just smiled shyly, blushing. She tried not to stare too long at him. His eyes and his smirk made her feel chills of shyness, excitement, nervousness, and anxiety all at once. She averted her eyes and started drawing. She couldn't deny it to herself, she just found something about him very… attractive. 'No, no, get your head straight,' Ali snapped at herself. 'You can't be attracted to him. You just can't.'

As time went by, Raph was making jokes to Ali while she was drawing him. She couldn't help but smile, trying to hide her blushing face behind the paper. She didn't know what to do with herself with all these bubbling emotions rising up in her. When she was done, she showed him the picture.

Raph lifted up his brow line in shock and surprise. "This is... amazing," he complimented her, looking over each detail. She really captured him rather nicely, with his smirk and everything. "You're a great artist, Ali-chan."  
>At this time, Leonardo came into the camp, noticing Raphael and Ali together. Katrina, Donatello, and Michelangelo also came back from their trip with the goods Donnie was looking for. Mostly medical herbs from the forest.<p>

Kat was so relieved to see Ali didn't look harmed at all. Ali was also glad to see Kat and she gave her a smile to show her she was ok. Donnie looked over at Raph, giving him a suspicious look, to which Raph replied with a look and a raise of the hand as if to say, 'I didn't do anything.'

"Ok, now that 'shopping' is taken care of," Mikey said, "can I go back to bed, now?"

"Fine. Thanks for your help, Mikey," replied Donnie.  
>Donnie looked over at Ali to see she was ok. Good. He advanced towards her and smiled at her bowing respectfully. Ali smiled back, returning the bow and looked over at Raph for approval if she could go. Raph smiled and gave her a nod, giving her a little push towards Donnie.<p>

Donnie took her back to his tent so he can organize his forest finds and to spend time with her.

Raphael saw Leonardo looking over at him, lifting up his brow as if he was expecting some news from him. He tilted his head towards his quarters, gesturing him to follow. Raph sighed and walked over to Leo's quarters.

"I hope you don't mind me barrowing this," Ali said, giving Donnie back his pencils. She felt rather ashamed. "I'm sorry. I should have asked, first." She tried to hide her picture of Raph behind her back.

Donnie shook his head. "It's alright." He looked behind her seeing her hands behind her back. "What are you hiding, Ali?" he asked her gently but with a small smile.

She slightly sighed as she surrendered the drawing to him.

Donatello looked it over, his eyes widening. "Ali... this is beautiful. Did you draw this?" his eyes locked with hers after he observed the picture. It was a very detailed portrait of Raphael. Donnie almost felt jealous of this. He should be the one to get the privilege of her looking at him for so long... and drawing him.

"Yes," she said, lowering her head a bit. She really hoped he wasn't mad. She was glad he liked the picture, but she really hoped she didn't violate anything.

"You're full of surprises, Ali," he told her, softly. He patted her head gently, his cheeks blushing.

"Did you get anything, Raph?" Leonardo asked his brother while they talked privately in his quarters.

Raph coughed. "I think so. She told me her name is Haruno Ali. But I think she is lying about that."

Leo cocked his head. "What makes you say that?"

"She said she only had her sister and father when I asked her about her family. I don't know if yah were aware, but the Haruno family is famous for having many daughters. I knew something was up right away."

Leo scratched his head. "If she is lying, we'll have to draw it out of her one way or the other." He snorted with irritation. "I thought I said to do whatever means necessary to get her to talk?"

Raph groaned out in irritation. "Give the girl a break, Leo. You should've seen her. She was shaking like a leaf. I ain't gonna interrogate a simple girl," he protested.

"Raph, you didn't push her hard enough," Leo growled. "All it takes is a little force. You know that. The both of them are hiding something and if it's important enough to cover their name, it has to be valuable."

Raph crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna hurt women, Leo. You do it if you got the guts. I'm staying out of this!" he frowned deeply at him. "For gods' sake, they're nothing but GIRLS!" growled out Raph, getting agitated.

"One of them knows martial arts!" Leo snapped back, baring his teeth and getting closer to Raphael. "I don't think they are JUST girls, brother," he bit out venomously.

Raph widened his eyes. He did not expect such reaction from his usually calm and collected older brother. He really must have his head wrapped up in this .

Leo sat back for a moment, trying to calm himself. "I swore upon my honor all too soon," he said under his breath. "The only way to get through to that girl is her sister. But it looks like she's as stubborn as she is." He growled out her name as he thought, "Ali." He sat there silently for a moment until an idea came to him. He said to Raph, "Did you get the other girl's name?"

Raph nodded. "Her name is Kat. At least, that is what the little one called her." He observed his brother, trying to decode what he has planned now.

"Thanks," Leo said, calmly. "I need some time alone," he told Raph.

Raph left him without saying a word. He did not feel calm about this. His brother was so much colder now a days. He knew Leo would do whatever was necessary to extract information from them. Was Leo just cautious of their enemy? Or was he... obsessed?

'You're losing control over yourself, Leo,' he said to himself. 'What would Splinter think of you right now? You're having yourself being played right into her hands. She wants you to be weaken. She wants to rise above you.' He snorted as he squeezed his eyes tighter as he tried to concentrate. 'Have her submit to you. Have her respect you. There's only one way through to her.' He clenched his fists. 'You said you would keep her honor intact, yes? That doesn't mean she won't get hurt. Yes, yes... no, no it is dishonoring to use someone like that, especially a girl. What if this goes too far? What does it matter? They took your entire tribe... your father. They deserve the same. A dead husband isn't enough to wound the heart. You have to strike deeper than that.'

Ali. She doesn't know martial arts. That must mean her body isn't built enough. Meaning it won't take much to kill her. Yes, yes, this might work. I'll have to do this away from here, though. I will have respect. I will have her submit to me.'

Meanwhile outside, Katrina was looking over at Raph. She was trying to find a malicious intent in his eyes, but saw nothing... unlike in Leo. Raph proved to be crude and rude sometimes, even disrespectful towards her womanhood, but he was not a bad man. He just liked... attention.  
>"Do you often draw people, Ali?" Donatello asked her with a smile, "or do you draw all sorts of things?" He wanted to get to know her better.<p>

Ali smiled back. "I draw what I can see," she answered. "That's why I love watching nature, the water, the sky. There is just so much creativity in them. But every so often I draw what I can see in my heart." She widened her eyes at that last statement. "I'm sorry. You asked a simple question, and I give you a long answer. I'm sorry."

Donnie smiled softly at her quick bow of respect. She was very cute... very beautiful. His cheeks were blushing. "It's alright, Ali. No need to bow to me so often." he told her with a chuckle .

The sun was starting to set. As Ali was making her way to her resting place with Kat, she gave a quick glance to Raph as he walked by. He gave her a smile and a wink. She felt that quick chill run up her spine again and she looked away.

"Kat," she said to her sister, "I have a feeling none of these turtles want anything to do with us."

Kat looked over at her little sister. "Me too. Except for the leader. I think he is the most vengeful if the four." She has been thinking about him all day trying to figure him out.

Before the two headed off to bed, Leo entered the tent. Ali stiffened, but she bowed to him. Katrina bowed to him as well, watching him suspiciously. Leo didn't say anything as he exchanged glances at the two females.

After a while, he slowly approached Katrina and said, darkly, "I need some time with you two." He very quickly lunged at Katrina before she had time to react and smothered her face with a damp towel. She blacked out. Before Ali could respond, Leo did the same to her. With both girls unconscious on the floor, he picked them up and carried them off into the woods.

Katrina began to regain consciousness a while later, feeling groggy. Her head slowly started to clear up and she opened her eyes. That's when she realized she was firmly restrained to a tree in the middle of the woods. She woke up with a start in completely shock. She was bound tightly so she couldn't escape. It frightened her even more when she saw Ali standing a few feet away from her, tied and blindfolded.

"ALI!" She called out struggling against her bonds until the ropes dug into her skin. Ali was not bound to anything. She was just standing there, silent and trembling, whimpering fearfully. Leo stepped out of the shadows with an emotionless expression on his face. His eyes were dull, like a ghost, and he carried himself like a phantom, as well. Something did not seem right about him.

Katrina's eyes widened with fear and she angrily looked over at Leo, frowning. Despair, fear, and hate burned in her eyes. She was no longer hiding her emotions. "What are you doing?! Let her go!" she yelled out, her voice desperate.

Leo took a step towards Katrina, looking deep in her eyes. She searched his eyes, too, and she could tell that something was wrong with him. He seemed… darker.

"I should have known that's all it would take," he said in a very flat voice. He turned and walked over to Ali. He laid his hand on her shoulder and the girl fearfully whimpered. She was too scared to move.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Katrina yelled out, scowling at him. "You swore on your honor!" She gritted through her teeth. Pure hatred was pouring through her eyes, all directed at him.

"I swore on my honor to keep her virginity intact," Leo corrected. He stroked Ali's cheek. "I didn't swear nothing else will happen to her." Ali let out a little whine at his touch, but he held her steady. "Now, I want to make this crystal clear: there is something different about you, Katrina. There are secrets you are hiding and you've told your sister here to keep her mouth shut about it, too. Am I right?"

Katrina bit her lip, frowning, feeling more intimidated. He... he was going to hurt Ali? No! If she told the truth, they might both be dead anyway, her and Ali... but if she stayed silent, what would happen to Ali? Katrina started breathing heavily as she weighed her options. Ali. This was the hardest, most painful decision she had to make in her life.

She watched Ali, who was shaking like a leaf. Just looking at her made Katrina's heart sink, feeling like a failure because she couldn't reach out and save her. The seconds slowly slugged by, making Katrina feel more and more desperate. She didn't have time, she couldn't make up her mind. She was stuck. Ali.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

Leo had a satisfied spark in his eye that Katrina was on the verge of breaking down. He wanted her to scream, to beg for mercy—to fear him. He took a step away from Ali. "Now what could be so important that you had to cover your name? If I'm correct, your position back in you village had to be a high one. You mentioned to me your dead husband and your sister isn't claimed yet. Need I say more about another secret known to the two of us, I'm assuming?" He gave her a look, tilting his head towards Ali, assuming she doesn't know Katrina was taught martial arts. "Without revealing too much, only a family that high of a status in desperate circumstances would do that, right?"

Katrina frowned at him, sending daggers with her cold eyes. He was breaking her down bit by bit, revealing his knowledge about her. She did not care if Ali knew that she was taught martial arts... it was just her village who might not take it lightly. It won't be long before he finds out the whole truth.

"You have no honor!" she hissed at him, looking at hopelessness of the situation. "What you're doing is despicable. And to think I thought more of you!" she told him.

Leo growled out as he lunged forth and roughly grabbed Ali by her neck, hoisting her up with one arm. Her breath hitched and she squeaked, "Kat?" Her arms were bound tightly to her body, so only her legs flinched about, like they were trying to find ground. She was blindfolded, but, by the sound of her voice, Katrina knew Ali's eyes were starting to form tears.

Leo sneered at Kat. "I only do what is necessary." Katrina could barely hear herself scream as he pulled back and threw Ali back with brute force. Ali let out a scream of shock, crashed back into a tree, and fell silent as the wind was knocked out of her. Her back slammed so hard against it, the leaves above shook on impact. Ali hit the ground, silent, limp.

Katrina stared at her sister, silently, as if she couldn't believe what just happened. She just stared, her wide eyes, her mouth hung open, and her feet quaking under her.

"ALI!" Katrina struggled against the ropes. She fought with all of her might, trying to escape. This can't be happening. This is not happening. She finally looked at Leo, her eyes grieving as she let the tears pour from her eyes. "Please, stop! I'm begging you!" She lowered her head to him. "W-What do you want?! I'll do it! Just... leave her alone! Please!"

Leo didn't say anything as he walked over to Ali's stunned body. He reached down and grabbed her by the back of her neck, holding her up. Her legs dangled, limp, as he carried her back over to where she was. "I want answers. You will submit to me. Whatever status you held in your previous life is over." He used his other hand to stroke Ali's face.

"Ok... ok," Katrina gagged, closing her eyes. "You have to swear though... once again, on your honor. That you will NOT hurt my sister after you hear the truth." She looking at him. Her blue eyes were glistering with tears, but very determined. "I don't care what happens to me."

Leo growled. "I've sworn upon my honor all too soon, last time." He dropped Ali at his feet. "And I know all too well you don't care what happens to you," he lightly placed his foot on Ali, "but Ali's another story, isn't she?" He unsheathed his katana.

Katrina's eyes widened and her heart started to pick up in fear. "No! Stop! Fine! I will talk," she said in a defeated voice. "But whatever vendetta you have against my village... take it on me, not her." Katrina was trying her best to save Ali from harm. It was all Katrina's fault. If only she acted like a real woman instead of a confident warrior, none of this would have happened.

Leo looked at her. Her eyes being very different than the confident, strong, dull ones he despised. He snorted, still not saying anything. He took his foot off of Ali and walked over to Katrina. With one swing of his sword, the ropes were cut from Katrina and they fell at her feet.

Katrina bit her lip, restraining herself from rushing to Ali's side, and bowed to Leonardo respectfully, her forehead slightly touching the forest ground. "Thank you," she said softly, truly meaning it.

Ali still lie motionless, until she let out a very quiet croak. "Kat?"

Katrina's face shot up and she desperately looked over at her, but Leo growled and shot Ali a look. "Quiet," he said. He looked back down at Katrina and tilted her face up with his katana so she would look up at him. "We are not done yet. Name. Now," he said, glaring at her.

"Haruno Katrina…," she told him truthfully. Leo's eyes narrowed dangerously, so she continued. "…widow of Haruno Neji... Daughter of Uzumaki Kaito. Last remaining heir to the Uzumaki line." Her eyes became hard, but brave as she spoke her full title.

Leo's glare grew hard, as well. There was a slight growl in his throat. He just started down at her for a long time. Finally, he said, "Come on. We're heading back. Lay her down when we get back, but you come with me." He sheathed his katana and walked back to the turtle camp without saying another word.

Katrina ran to Ali right away. She still was not moving, but she flinched at Katrina's touch, not knowing it was her. "It's okay... it's okay," she kept saying as she untied her sister and taking her blindfold off. Ali's eyes were dull and could barely stay open. She let the tears fall again as she hugged Ali very close. "I'm sorry, Ali. I'm so sorry."

Ali was still trying to catch her breath. She lie limp in Kat's arms as she croaked again, "Kat?"

Leo called out to them, waiting impatiently. "Let's go."

Katrina scooped Ali up in her arms as gently as she could. She still was not moving. She was breathing choppily, but wasn't moving. Katrina easily carried her as she followed Leonardo, watching Ali's face. "It's okay... I am here," Katrina kept saying softly, trying to calm Ali down... and herself.

**What's going to happen now that Katrina's and Ali's surname is revealed? Is Leo gonna take his revenge and kill them both?**


	13. Finally Submitting

The camp was quiet when they got back. Leo escorted Katrina back to their tent. There she laid Ali down. Ali took a deep shaky breath. She still couldn't speak. Leo didn't give Katrina much time. They had a lot to talk about. "Make it fast," he said.

Katrina kissed Ali's forehead, brushing her hair back with her fingers. "I have to go now, Ali. But I will be back. I will be fine. Please... rest." She managed to tear herself from Ali's side and shot her one last gentle look before following Leo out. Her eyes were cast downwards. She had no idea what he would do to her now. Kill her probably. He found he she was the chief's daughter, after all.

He led her to his quarters, where they could talk alone. "Uzumaki?" he growled. "The chief himself was the one who murdered my father right in front of me, a long time ago. I swore revenge. You think I can let that go?"

Katrina did not meet his eyes, but her own were forming into one of understanding now. He wanted revenge. She almost felt sorry for him... but her anger was still present towards him for hurting Ali. She shook her head 'no' to his question. She looked into his eyes, preparing for death. "Here I am. Take your revenge," she said, her head high. If she would die right now by his hands, she would die with honor.

Leo looked hard at her for a while. She just stood there, was willing to give up everything. Irritated, he growled, grabbing her by the arms and roughly pulling her into a kiss.

Her own eyes were wide. She did not expect this at all. She thought he would kill her, slice her throat... but he was kissing her. She could not understand him... but, deep down she did find him handsome. She realized that when she began to melt into the kiss. She was no longer in a position to say 'no' to him, thus she could not stop her body from betraying her.

She relaxed and closed her eyes, beginning to enjoy this. She felt self-hatred for liking this. She should hate him... not kiss him.

Leo was feeling fire in his stomach. But what kind of fire is it? Anger? Hatred? Confusion? He couldn't make up his mind what he was feeling.

Her hands moved to his muscular arms and she dig her nails into his scaly skin. One hand took hold of his cheek and held on to it as she began to kiss him back with the same burning passion. All of her feelings mashed up together. She hated him... yet she liked this... she found him and his actions despicable... but she could not resist him.

Leo's hand started to wrap around her. He slid one of his hands up her back. He was struggling with his emotions, feeling an intensity of everything all too soon. He suddenly started to feel anger. Anger towards himself, mostly, then it switched to confusion. Why was he doing this? Why does he hate himself? Why does he feel this way about her? Does he hate her or not? Then he started to feel sadness. He couldn't contain all these emotions at once. He pulled away for a quick moment to take a breath, then started kissing her again.

Katrina was confused, as well. With him mostly. She pressed her hands against his chest but did not push him back this time. She continued to return the kiss, unable to stop herself. She felt almost weak in his arms and she hated it... hated herself. He was the enemy... why was this happening?

Leo suddenly growled when he felt her kiss him back. Finally... she was succumbing to him. He could not help himself and scooped her up bridal style carrying her into his bed and laying her down. He was on top of her once again, attacking her mouth. His own passionate fire demanded of him to touch her and so he did, lost in the moment. He wrapped his hand around her dress underneath her dark blue kimono. She moaned into his mouth. The sound sent shivers up his shell. He wrapped his hand around her breast.

'Your eyes,' he thought,' your eyes. Why do you torture me with them? Why do they irritate me so much? What are you doing to me?' He couldn't get the image of her eyes out of his head. The very thought of them made him tear at her kimono faster.

Katrina did not stop his hands from exposing her to her undergarments. Soon enough, they were gone too and she was naked once again underneath him. Leo pulled back, breathing hard and looked down at her. She looked back at him with raw passion in her eyes: need and want... and hatred... everything emotion she felt towards was reflecting on her beautiful blue eyes. He found them magnetic, alluring, and sexy. He was drowning in them and did not want to be saved.

Katrina saw so much emotion was going through his beautiful, blue eyes. They were so conflicted, so troubled. He wanted her, she could tell, so very badly. The more she looked at him, the more she found him beautiful, attractive, and alluring and the more she hated herself. She was one sick woman for finding someone like him, her enemy, a humanoid turtle so appealing to look at.

'Why are you feeling this way, Leo?' he thought to himself. 'Why is she making you feel this way? Are you really that desperate?' He saw them, the contained emotions she was concealing all this time. He saw them. He felt his face getting hot.

They were both looking at each other, as if sizing each other up. Suddenly, Leo moved down to her exposed neck and began to kiss and lick at it frantically. She sighed against him, no longer resisting the sensations he was giving her. His hands touched her stomach, rubbing it both eagerly and gently... then roughly. Everything was mixed together and he could not decide if he wanted to be gentle or rough with her . 'She's responding now. She has time to make up for. But she's been through a lot tonight. I must control myself... No I can't' But he decided to go rough again, to make up for lost time.

Katrina felt her own arousal wash over her like a bucket of water. His hands were so very demanding of her attention. It was so very attractive. She had to admit to herself that she liked dominating, strong men... and Leonardo was one of them. She did not deny herself a moan when his fat finger slipped inside of her wetness, almost teasing her, making sure that she wanted this. Her face was flushed, beautiful pink color on her cheeks.

Leo's mind went blank at the sound of her moaning. He wanted this. He wanted to hear her. He pulled back again, taking in her sight. She was so very beautiful, the moonlight was making her skin even paler, and her blue eyes almost looked like diamonds. Their eyes connected as he stripped himself so very fast. No words were spoken between them, they were only feeling. He spread her thighs and she let him, positioning himself at her entrance. He entered her quickly, watching and taking in every emotion she was giving off.  
>Katrina's feelings were all over the place. Her own self-hatred was pushed further back into her mind, overcome by the heat of the moment. For once, she did not see him as the enemy, her mind completely forgetting the situation of why she was furious with him. She was only feeling now.<p>

He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything. He slowly reached for her face and stroked it with his trembling hand.

As he moved into her with frantic movement of his hips, he watched and marveled at her emotional face. He felt her legs wrap tighter around him and he almost lost himself at that. He thrust faster, groaning and moaning, until he brought her to her release.

She was breathing hard, her chest going up and down in a beautiful rhythm, her breasts moving in sync with his hips. He closed his eyes and succumbed to his own body as well, filling her insides with his essence. He groaned out in pure pleasure, his mind lost.  
>They were both recovering, their minds finally returning after the deed. Katrina suddenly felt confusion cloud her mind. He looked like a gentle, lover to her; her lover. Why was she feeling this? Feeling this for him? She could not form her words, but she had so many questions.<p>

Leo hung his head as he was trying to catch his breath. He was still leaning over her, his hands planted on the ground, supporting his weight. He couldn't get his mind together.

Katrina's eyes were now coming back to normal. He snorted and lied over on his side next to her. He gathered a hand full of her soft, brown hair and tried to relax.

She shifted on her side, too, looking affectionately at him. She tried to search his face. "What will happen now? You know they will demand us back," Katrina said with a leveled tone. She was mostly speaking reason, but her voice was no longer cold like before. It seemed as though the moment they have shared bonded them together in some way.

Leo opened his tired-looking eyes and rubbed her cheek. "No... no... I..." He knew she was right. Sooner or later someone will come looking for them. "I won't let you go. I don't want to let you go."

Her eyes widened at his words. He... he wanted her to stay here with him? Was this a simple obsession mixed with possessive feelings he felt for her? Or was this more than that? Her cheeks flushed slightly at his words. She looked at him in shock. "If you won't give us back peacefully, they WILL attack," she spoke making sure he knew fully of the consequences.

He rubbed her head. "Please," he whispered.

Kat looked away. If her father died, that would leave her in charge. She knew she had the leadership skills to command the whole village, but that would mean she and Leo would be enemies... pure enemies... unless they made peace between them. She wondered if it was even possible. The war has been going on for years between them. She bit her lip, looking down in thought. Marriage between them would probably secure that peace, if it was ever to happen. She shook her head and Leo noticed her distant look.

He tried to comfort her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her head. "Don't think about it too much."

"But you won't hurt Ali again, would you? Can you promise?" She spoke against his shelled chest.

Leo's eyes widened. He suddenly remembered. Ali. What has he done? He let Kat go and sat up. "How could I have done that?" he whispered, placing his head on his head as if searching for why he had stooped so low. "How could I...?" He started to breath uneasily, like he did not recognize himself.

Katrina also sat up, watching him curiously. She yet did not forgive him for it, she was not sure if she would be able to, but his remorse for it was a step in a good direction. She touched his shell softly .

He moved her hand away from him. "No... I..." He rested his head in his hands. He felt terrible. What could he have possibly been thinking to do that to a girl? She was just a girl.

Katrina moved to her garments and started to dress up. "May I check on her?" she asked with a worried expression, feeling like Leo wanted and needed to be left alone.

Leo was breathing heavily due to fright. He felt a sickening feeling in his stomach and his hands started to tremble. 'I am not like this,' he said. 'I am not like this.'


	14. Two Sides of Him-Gone

Katrina left to check on Ali. Leo was in an overly nervous state, until he heard a laugh, a ghastly laugh. He looked up with a start. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, but he saw a shadow, a shadow of himself planted on the wall. His eyes widened.

"We both know such means were necessary... to possess her," the shadow told him, its eyes red glaring at him. Was this just a hallucination?

"No," Leo said. He got up to face the illusion. "No. I would never do such things. I am an honorable worrier. I do not act this way."  
>"But you did. WE did. Together." Its voice was dark. "We finally made her... OURS!" The shadow was talking about the Katrina.<p>

Leo growled in anger, "Get out of my head." He clenched his fists.

An amused dark hysterical chuckled was heard all around the tent. "Silly little Leo. I am you. I am a part of you, just like you're a part of me. Enjoy the control of this body you have, for now... Soon, though, you won't be able to move even a finger."

"STOP!" Leo cried. He drew one of his katanas and sliced through the shadow, straight through the middle. The blade made a clean cut through the fabric walls of his tent, but not the shadow.

"Hahaha! Hasn't our FATHER ever told you, 'you cannot catch your own shadow?'" the voice sounded like a twisted loon, waiting to gain control. "Did you enjoy her moans tonight, hmm?" the voice was husky all around him. "You're welcome."

Leo covered his ears, his eyes starting to swell up with tears of utter confusion. "Get away from me!" he growled. "Get away from me!"

"Fool! I am YOU!" he heard the voice roar and he saw the red eyes stare at him in the reflection of the water in the bucket. Leo slowly walked closer to the water, not wanting to believe his eyes. "I've been trying to get out all these years. And finally, after all the hate and vengeance you fed me, I have enough power to take control."

"No, no, no!" Leo yelled. He plunged his hands in the water, to try to shake the image. He was starting to feel panicked.

"Yes. And when I am in control, the first thing I am going to do is touch that beautiful body of hers. Hahahahahah what's the matter? You're not jealous are you?" The voice suddenly seemed to be coming from another direction.

Leo whirled around. The voices... they were everywhere. He looked to the left, he looked to the right. Shadows everywhere. He looked all around him. They were everywhere. As a last report he drew both katanas and clenched himself up for a fight. "You won't take me over, demon. And you're not going to touch her, either!" He prepared himself to fight.

The voice echoed its laughs all around. Leo suddenly felt a hard punch on his face, making his head toss to the side. "Are you sure she even has feelings for you? You think she wants YOU?"

Leo, surprised by the impact he _thought_ he felt, recovered with an infuriated growl. He started breathing hard. He wildly looked around, there were just shadows everywhere.

"You're weak! Not worthy to have control." Leo _received_ another punch. The fight between himself continued.

Meanwhile in the girl's tent, Katrina was tending to Ali. Ali was sore, but did not have anything broken. She was asleep, but she groaned out in pain when Kat checked her over. She was breathing normally now. Katrina knew that Ali would be sore in the morning. She had to help. After all, she got her in this mess.

With promise to return, Katrina grabbed a rag and moved swiftly to the river, wetting it in the cold water, as well as gathering some submerged rocks from the shore. She put them inside the rag and tide it. This would have to do. She returned to Ali's side and gently stripped her from her kimono. She found what places hurt and pressed the damp rag with cold rocks against her skin. (An ancient equivalent of an ice bag). Ali moaned at the cool sensation.

"I am so sorry, Ali-chan. It is all my fault you got hurt. I should have been more submissive to him from the beginning... now, you're hurt," Kat said in a sad voice.

Though she was asleep, Ali let out a groan, as if responding to Kat's apology. If she could, she would have said something, back... but couldn't.

Kat covered her up in a blanket, now that she was sure that her hurt spots were treated. She just hoped Ali would not wake up with bruises. She was watching Ali sleep, their tent quiet.

Suddenly, she heard sounds outside, small runts and yells. Katrina came outside and noticed they were coming from Leonardo's tent. Should she intrude? She was curious what he was doing... he sounded in trouble. She decided to go and see, thinking that he warmed up to her.

"Leonardo-sama?" she called to him from outside the tent. There was silence right away after she spoke. He did not reply. She titled the covering of the tent and looked in . He was breathing hard looking at her, his katanas withdrawn... and his eyes... they were menacing.

He smirked at her. "Well, well, well. Coming back for more?" he asked her, silkily.

Katrina stood froze. He was acting... differently. Like how he was acting in the forest: dull-eyed and dreary, like a phantom.

He sheathed his weapons, walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "It's rather late any way. Why not stay with me?"

She was utterly confused. The gentle gesture did not match his tone or his eyes at all. Was he bipolar? "If you so wish, Leonardo-sama."

He smirked at her polite, respectful words. She was finally succumbing to him. That was what he wanted from the beginning. He pulled her closed, his hand wrapping around her waist, gentle but firm. He did not seem apologetic for her sister anymore. It seemed like he almost... thought it was necessary. Katrina did not resist him as he led her to his bed one more time.  
>'You're making this too easy for me,' the darker voice spoke in Leo's mind.<p>

He laid her down and held her close. He purred as he started to kiss her neck, rubbing his hands down her side.

Kat's eyes widened. He had a big appetite. Leo was stripping her off again, nipping her neck, becoming rougher the more he let his passion take over. His dark mind was gaining more control and he could not stop it. She heard a dark chuckle that sent shivers up her spine. Leo suddenly pulled away and looked down at her. "You're my now. And I will never let you leave," spoke the dark side of him. He no longer had any control over his mind. Her eyes widened. He told her this before too... but now he looked so much more dangerous. Her body trembled. Fear and excitement went through her.

"Hehe," he grinned, tracing the pale skin of her cheek, going down to her naked body. "Only now you truly see the extent of my power," he spoke to both himself and to her. "This was inevitable," his eyes connected with hers. He could see her confusion but he did not care.

She was getting more confused by his words. He was speaking in riddles, in vague sentences. Her skin became covered with goose bumps at his touch. His eyes looked like they wanted to possess her completely.

Leo's mind had gone completely blank as he rubbed his nose on her neck, growling. He felt a spark trying to burst into flame in his stomach. He couldn't help himself.

Katrina was overwhelm by his dominating nature. He made love to her again, being rough precise but taking care of her in the end. His eyes were deep blue and almost demonic as he watched her moan when she released her pleasure. It seemed like he wanted to possess all of her, to make her completely his fully he was laying by her side now breathing hard. He roughly pulled her against him and churred in an animalistic way. "Mine" he spoke out.

Deep in the back of his mind, Leo didn't even recognize himself. He was acting like an animal, a mindless, possessive animal. He couldn't control it.

Kat stiffened against him. His hold was almost hurting her. He was acting... like an animal more than an intelligent turtle. His words were authoritative, finale, as if there would be no objections. She felt anger after her shock subsided. "I am not an object to possess," she hissed at him.

"Of course you are," he sneered. 'No, Katrina, no. This isn't me,' he said in the back of his mind. "It's about time you learned your place," Leo growled to her and to himself.

Kat bit back her tongue. His voice was dangerous. She did not want him to hurt Ali anymore. He looked down, averting his eyes and staying quiet. He was so very strange. An hour ago he sounded remorseful for hurting her and Ali and now he seemed to be back to what he was like in the woods. She did not understand him. Has she done something wrong? What would happened of her and Ali now?

He thumbed her cheek as he looked in her eyes. "Yes, yes, now I see it. Fear. Let it come out. Let it show."

She frowned, collecting her courage and looked into his yes. Hers were determined blue. "I am not afraid of you. Only of what you're capable of."

Leo growled, "You will be soon enough."

'No. Don't listen to him,' screamed Leo's mind—the real Leo—not wanting Katrina to think that it was what he thought of her. He did not want her to be afraid of him.

Katrina swallowed and almost trembled at his words but she forced herself to stay strong. "Is that what you truly want?"

'No' replied Leo in his head.

Leo used all his might to keep himself quiet. Her words stung, her uncertainty of him stung, her eyes stung. He was trembling, trying so hard to stop himself. He grunted, trying to fight off the pain in his head, the darkness in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel a choking lump rise in his throat. He gently rested his hand on Katrina's head and his head on her heart, trembling. 'Stop. Please,' he begged in the back of his mind.

The darkness growled lowly. Leo's real self was fighting his dark side. He was fighting it with all his might. 'This isn't over,' the voice said in his head and it let go of him.

He was sweating, still shaken and worn out. His mind was so unbalanced that it strained on his body. He was breathing shakily and he moved off of Kat.

She could not understand him. One moment he was so cold and certain of himself... now he was unsure and almost... weak. "Leonardno-san?" she said to him, slightly concerned. What was wrong with him?

Leo did not answer. He was trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He said softly, "Get some rest."

She nodded, but still confused. "Do you still wish for me to stay here?" she asked softly.

He didn't speak, but he nodded, trying to find her hand and held it tightly.

Katrina took this as a 'yes.' She laid down just like he asked of her and let him hold her hand. He was acting like a completely different person now. What was wrong with him? First, he treated her like an object, even confessing it to her through words. Now... he was simply looking for her comfort.

Leo had calmed his breathing now that Katrina was there with him. His racing heart was slowing down and his mind was silent. He sighed with relief and fell asleep.

However, Katrina's own mind was not able to find much of sleep that night. She kept thinking back on their interaction, kept comparing the both opposite behaviors she saw in Leonardo. Was he... possessed by an evil spirit?

Hours later, the sun was starting to rise in the sky. Leo was too exhausted. His head felt as if it was under the pressure of a weight. He slowly opened his eyes. He was relieved to see Katrina's eyes staring back. He reached over and slowly ran his hand across her face.

She was watching him, relieved to see him calm, his eyes no longer menacing or malicious in any way. After his continuous stroking she spoke. "I think you were possessed by an evil spirit last night."

He blinked at that. He couldn't have been. He was just having a bad night. "Don't be silly," he said. "I'm fine."

She looked down. He did not remember... should she still hold it against him if he did not remember? She did not know.

He rolled over on his shell and breathed. He was trying to remember what happened, but it was all a blur. But he couldn't help but feel something terrible had happened. He could feel it in his gut. What was wrong with him?

"Leo!" Donatello ran into the tent but stopped when he saw Katrina there... naked. Thankfully she was covered by a blanket. "Oh... excuse me!" He blushed deep red and turned around. "Leo, I must speak with you... privately!" he said, stumbling over his words

Leo rubbed Katrina's head and whispered, "I'll be back." He got up, slipped on some sort of clothing and followed Donnie out. "What's the matter?" he asked him brother.

'Ali's gone!" Donatello said in a hushed urgent whisper. "She is nowhere to be found! I've searched the whole camp and the surrounding grounds! She's Gone!"

**Leo has a split mind? Is he delusional or has this "darkness" been with him the whole time? And where could Ali have gone?**


	15. Not Useless-Not Who I Am

Leo's eyes widened. He tried to keep his voice is a hushed tone. "What!" He dashed to where Ali would be resting. Donnie followed. He tore the tent flaps open. Ali was gone.

"Donnie, listen to me," Leo said, "don't go causing a racket. Don't panic. We're going to find her, ok. Just keep calm."

Donatello nodded his hands shaking. Ali have gone into the woods and eaten by wild animals, or taken by bandits, or worse. She could be hurt somewhere and he needed to find her quickly. "We need to start looking for her," Donatello said, his hands tightening around his staff.

Leo headed back to his quarters to gear up. Katrina was still in bed. She got up when she saw the urgency in his eyes. As she dressed herself, she asked him, "Is something the matter?" Her voice was worried.

He looked at her. He couldn't lie to her, especially since he felt he caused her so much trouble last night. But he didn't want to make her worry. "Everything will be taken care of, Katrina," he said, gearing up. "Just, wait here."

Katrina frowned. "I'm not a child," she said crossing her arms. "If it has anything to do with me, I have a right to know."

"Katrina, please," he said walking over to her and placing his hand on her cheek. "Please, just wait here."

She sighed and nodded. "Alright," she was going to stay here for now if he so asked... but she would go and find out for herself what the news were.

Leo kissed her forehead and went outside to join Donnie. "Alright," he said to his brother, "You and I will split up. Go search the north woods. I'll search the south. If we don't find her by high noon, meet back here and we'll try another route."

Donnie nodded and ran towards the woods in high ninja speed. He was looking everywhere for her, calling her name, knowing that she would at least answer back to him. But all he saw was nothing. Not even the foot prints.

Leo headed out south. He was trying to pick up a trail to track her down, calling her name. But something in the back of his head told him it wasn't a good idea for him to be out here looking for her. He just had a feeling he had done something that he would never had done towards her. He tried to shake the feeling and continued calling for her.

Ali had run off hours ago. She wasn't getting very far very quickly because her body was still so sore, but she was still a ways off. She dragged herself on her wobbling legs, holding her aching side, and hunched over at the pain in her back. She was cursing herself. Why was she like this? Why couldn't she be as strong as her sister? She was too much of an easy target. She heard a voice behind her. She turned around but could not spot the figure anywhere. The voice was getting closer. In her uneasiness, she could not recognize who it belonged to, so she tried to move faster to get away before she was spotted.

She started to panic. Her body was hurting the more she tried to move faster. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to rest. Breathing heavily, she frantically looked around and found an uprooted tree. She hobbled to it, crouched on her hands and knees, and hid herself under its roots.

Donnie was looking for her and finally found fresh foot prints. He followed them, seeing that she had a limp form the signs of it. "Ali?!" he called. He finally found the prints disappear under a tree. He looked down into hole beneath the pulled roots. "Ali!" he said urgently, when he could make out her small form in the hole.

She whined, trying to force herself back furthering under the tree. "Please, stay away." She recognized Donnie's kind voice, but she really didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Ali, this is foolish. You had me all worried about you!" Donnie did not advance, but tried to talk her out of her hiding place.

"Donnie, I am not worth being worried over," she softly said to him. She couldn't bring herself to tell him exact what happened last night. "You know how useless I am. I can't keep myself safe if I wanted to. I'm too easy of a target..." She was being very vague with her statement, but she just couldn't tell him. She wasn't blaming Leo for what happened last night, but was blaming herself for being so… not like her sister.

Donnie started to understand why she was hiding. He sighed, "Everyone has their own place in life, and so do you. I am not the one to tell you what it is, but you just have to find it yourself. You're not useless." He spoke truthfully and wisely to the best of his ability.

She looked up at him. Slowly, very slowly, she climbed out of her hiding place. She tried not to make it too obvious she was limping, her body still a bit sore. She took a deep breath. "Donnie... I wish I could tell you the truth, but..." She paused, trying to get her thought together. "It's because of me my sister is in trouble. I've brought nothing but trouble for her ever since we both were taken. I think Leonardo-san is suspecting of us. He knows I'm an easy target, so he… I just let me sister down."

Donnie noticed her limp and came closer to her, holding her by the arms to help support her. He listened to her and his eyes widened, debating whether or not Ali should know the truth about the situation. "I... I don't think he would be killing anyone over that name, Ali. I... I saw Katrina in his tent this morning. He seemed to be... quite fond of her," Donnie said looking away and blushing.

Ali looked up at him with a hint of worry in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Not wanting to get into detail on that with her, he simply said, "I think my brother in falling in love."

Not paying much attention the hint that Leo has feelings Kat, and Kat may have feeling for Leo, Ali clung onto the main point: Leo wasn't going to hurt her sister? She was almost certain he was going to kill her. It also didn't surprise her much that Leo would be falling for her because Kat was the most beautiful girl in her whole village. She was so glad Kat's safety was secure that she leaned herself on Donnie and sighed with relief.

He stiffened when he felt her lean against him like that and blushed deep red color. He cleared his throat, but Ali did not pull away. She was so tired and her relieve made her all groggy. Her body drooped and she fell into unconsciousness. Donnie caught her swiftly and carried her back to camp as quickly as he could.

Leo was still out looking down the south wood. Worry started filling up in his head again. 'Why are you out here?' That dark voice started haunting him again. 'Why are you looking for that whelp? She's nothing to you. I've already claimed the strong one for you. Why do you need a worthless female taking up your life, too? You injured her already. She is nothing.'

Leo gritted his teeth, trying to shake the voice out. "Silence," he softly growled.

'She is just a liability. You know this. Let her be eaten by wolves. Let her be taken by bandits. Let her die,' the voice growled his head.

"No!" he said, "No. I am not a lowly, dishonorable, warrior. I will not leave a helpless female out here alone. This is my fault and I must fix it."

'Heh. Suit yourself. You're wasting your time.'

As the voice disappeared from his mind, Leo's attention was suddenly caught by the sound of swift movement. He froze, peering his eyes ahead. He suddenly saw a quick flash. A whiz zipped past him as he felt a slight sting against his face, a small trail of blood sliding down his cheek. He looked behind him. An arrow stuck itself to the tree. His eyes widened when he realized the situation he was in.

"There's one!" a voice called out. Multiple of arrows came flying towards Leo as a mob of men angrily cried out as they advanced towards him.

Leo quickly turned around and the arrows recoiled against his shell. He took out his kanatas and prepared to fight.  
>"I know you have my daughters!" a furious voice cried out. "Do not kill it. Capture it. It will lead us to the rest of them!"<p>

'The chief?!' Leo thought. His eye widened with anger and revenge. As they advanced towards him, he realized he was vastly outnumbered. He had no other choice but to run. He quickly turned heels and took off. "Don't let it escape!" the voices yelled. Leo pumped his legs, trying to not retrace his path to lead the villagers back to camp. He ran off in another direction to lead them in another direction, away from his family.


	16. This Ends Now

The warriors ran after him, but he was too fast for them, being was a ninja warrior, after all. He was able to lead them deeper into the woods, further away from his family. Suddenly, his legs were caught on a hidden trap. Leo cried out in agony, the trap digging into in his legs. He crashed to the ground, gasping at the pain.

"Where'd it go?" the voices said. "Fan out, now!"

Leo pulled out a hidden blade in his wrappings and reached for the trap that entangled his legs. Metal and wire dug into the tender parts of his skin. He worked fast, trying to free himself. He could hear footsteps and the snapping of twigs getting closer and closer to him. He was breathing heavily. Finally, after untangling the wires, Leo got up and dashed off again. He took to the trees, climbing as high as he could and blending in with his surroundings. He hissed at the pain in his legs but managed to stay as quiet as he could as the villages passed by below.

"We can't give up now. We almost had it!" the chief sneered. "Keep searching." They dashed off, following their chief's command.

When Leo was absolutely sure they were gone, he climbed down and hobbled back to the turtle camp as quickly as he could. Upon arriving home, he saw Mikey pulling meat out of the butchery and Raph working out in the distance. He tried to not draw attention to himself as he drew near his quarters. He suddenly remembered Katrina. He was going to have to tell her the truth this time, no matter her reaction.

Katrina's eyes widened when she saw the state he was in. "Leonardo-sama!" she said in an anxious, almost worried tone of voice. She came up to him and let him lean over her shoulder as she guided him to sit down. She looked at his bleeding legs and immediately went to clean it off and wrap it up in cloths. Her eyes connected with his. "How did this happen?"

Leo ran his hand over her head. "I was out, looking for your sister," he breathed as he said it, feeling awful he didn't find her, "When I ran into a group of warriors from your village... lead by your father. They are looking for you."

Katrina eyes widened and she could barely breathe. What was he talking about? Ali was here. She was still resting, right? She was here... but the news about her father. "Father! He's here! He's coming for us!" Katrina said in happiness. She and Ali were going to be rescued. She was too happy for both of them to notice Leo's saddened look.  
>'No! You're mine! I won't let you escape' dark voice sounded in Leo's mind.<p>

Leo started growling. He was growling at the voice in his head and his dark side was growling at Katrina's happiness. No matter the reason, he was growling. He clenched his hands, trying to resist whatever his dark side might have him do.

Katrina looked back and stepped back. "Leonardo-sama?" she asked uneasily watching him. "Gggrrrrr. You… aren't… going anywhere!" His voice was cold and decisive, his eyes menacing. She could see the evil spirit was back in his body.

Donnie finally arrived back at camp, Ali still in his arms. He quickly took her back to her tent and gently laid her down. "Rest, Ali," he said, rubbing her head. "You'll be ok." He watched her sleep. She looked like had been through a lot in so little time. It was too much for her to handle. 'Hopefully Leo is back,' Donnie thought, 'I have to tell him Ali's fine.' He left her sleeping and went to see if Leo was in his quarters yet.

Donatello cleared his voice before coming into Leo's tent. "Leo, Ali is..." He saw Katrina and quickly stopped himself. He then looked over at Leonardo who seemed to be breathing hard with a crazy look in his eyes. "Um, Leo... I need to speak with you..."  
>"I heard you the first time!" Leo barked out at him. "Does it look like I care?! Organize the forces. The Uzumaki tribe is coming. We will fight back!" His words sounded like venom. Katrina's eyes widened at that.<br>"No, please! Not my father! I have no one but him and Ali!" she pleaded.

"You have me!" Leo snapped at her as he stood up. He looked at Donnie, eye flaring. "Get ready for battle, now, Donatello!"

Donatello jumped slightly at the harshness of his voice. He ran out of the tent and called out to Michelangelo and Raphael. They immediately dropped what they were doing and started to gear up.  
>Leonardo turned to face Katrina. She looked frightened as he also started to put on his gear. "Please, don't hurt my father. He will no longer attack if you let me and Ali go. He is here to rescue us."<p>

'I know, Katrina. I know you want to go home,' he wanted to say, but the darkness in his mind forced him to say, "You belong to me, remember? I claimed you already. You're mine!"

Katrina's eyes narrowed and she stood her ground. "I do not belong to anybody! Leo, you have an evil spirit within you! Fight it!" she said, coming on head strong. "If you let it control you, I will have no choice but to fight you! I won't let you hurt my family!" she said forcefully. She looked strong, even if she was only 5'5 compared to the 6'5 turtle.

Leo smiled and he stroked her face. "You let me hurt one of them just the other day, yes?"

'NO!' Leo's mind screamed. 'NO, Katrina!'

Katrina gritted her teeth and forced his wrist in a tai chi lock, pushing him away quite powerfully. "Don't touch me!" she hissed at him her eyes blazing. She was resisting him again. That made dark Leo even angrier. He grabbed her arm, placed his large foot on her stomach, and forcefully kicked her back.

Katrina was thrown back, but she caught herself in a catlike position. This kimono was preventing her from extra movement that she knew she needed. She had to change into more comfortable clothing for this to be a fair fight.  
>"Only dishonorable warrior strikes an opponent who is not yet ready to fight," she straightens up frowning at him. "Give me a pair of trousers and a shirt and I will show you just how much damage I can do!" she spat out at him. Leo only laughed in her face as he finished gearing up.<p>

After Donnie alerted Mikey and Raph about the coming enemy, he rushed back to Ali's tent. She was still asleep. Should he wake her up and get her somewhere safe? Not only that, Leo was acting very strangely. It's not safe for her here. Should he stay with her? Thoughts raced through his head. He couldn't make up his mind. He fell to his knees beside her bed and held her hand. He didn't want to leave her alone with what was about to take place.

"Donnie! Get the tech ready!" yelled out Raphael from outside. "Don?" He came inside all geared up with his Sais in hand. "What are you doing? Get ready? She'll be fine. Leave 'er!" he said in irritation and urgency.

Donnie nodded and looked down at Ali. He saw her eyes open a little due to Raphael's loud yelling, and she closed them again.  
>"Ali. Your villagers are coming. I am sorry, but I have to go protect my family," he spoke sadly. "Rest. Everything will be fine," he said shakily. What if this was the last time he would see her? He could not bare the thought of this. Would he die without… kissing her? No. He leaned in and kissed her cheek sweetly and innocently before quickly leaving. A shattered look was on his face, but he knew his brothers needed him. He went to his quarters and got his war machines ready.<p>

"A dishonorable warrior, huh?" Leo growled at her. "Would an honorable warrior strike down a great ninja master, a father, right in front of his young sons? Would an honorable warrior strike down an entire village, leaving no sole survivor except for four, helpless, young children?" 'Katrina, please forgive me. Please,' Leo's mind cried. His dark side was getting stronger and stronger by the moment. He could barely hear himself think.

Katrina was taken aback by his words and her frown disappeared. "No. An honorable and merciful warrior and leader would not do such a thing." She was admitting to herself that her father's hate ran so deep for the turtles that he did unspeakable things. She did not know about these details until now. 'Why, father? Why?'

"I am sorry these things happened to you at such a young age, but I will protect my family. Even it if means… killing you," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. She tried to sound like she meant it. She thought she did, but deep down she was too soft to kill anyone... especially someone she grew feelings for.

"Leo! They're here!" Mikey cried. A storm of warriors crashed into the turtle camp. With fierce cries, they fired arrows. Mikey skillfully repelled the attacks, dodging what arrows he could and reflecting them with his shell. "Stay back!" he shouted. It wasn't until a sly shot pledged an arrow into his shoulder. Mikey cried out in pain. He started to sway. His mind was getting cloudy and he collapsed.

"Mikey!" Leo cried out and ran outside. Katrina tried to followed but Leo held her back and tossed her back into the tent. He came to Mikey and covered him from anymore arrows with his shell. He pulled him back into his tent. Opening one of Mikey's eyes, Leo growled at the sight. "He's drugged!" he hissed out and looked at Katrina. "Some honorable warrior huh?" He ran out again.

Katrina's eyes were wide. Her father was stooping lower and lower the more their fighting went on. She had to stop him before he would bring dishonor to the whole Uzumaki family and village

Raph attacked next. He flew down from the tree tops with a fierce cry, landing behind the enemy. He attacked, mowing down warriors with his brute force, until he was bombarded with arrows, caring the same drug that paralyzed Mikey. He cried out at the arrows that manage to drive into him. The drug hit his system hard and he too collapsed.

Donnie threw his ninja bombs at them, making the warriors cough and disorienting them. He only had a few, since it was his new invention. He propelled some warriors back, trying to cover for Raph and drag his to safety. He began attacking the remaining warriors with his staff knocking down a few, but was also shot down with the drugged arrows. He lost consciousness.  
>"Save the last arrow. There is still one more," said the chief.<p>

Leonardo was watching them from the trees, using his ninja stealth. If he could strike down the leader, all the others would be easy to kill, too .

'Kill him, Leo,' the voice in his head said. It was a low, demonic tone. 'Kill him.' He couldn't shake it. It was like his mind couldn't resist. Just looking at the chief made his blood boil. He gripped his katanas and leapt from the tree tops with a cry of vengeance.

The cheif swiftly took out the double edged sword and blocked the attack. He was fast for an old man and strong. But Leo was stronger. The chief skillfully redirected Leo's forceful attack with his tai chi, making Leo crash to the ground with a grunt. But Leo was not the only one hurt. The leader's old injured knee acted up and he doubled over, breathing in pain. "Uzumaki-sama!" one of the youngest warriors came to his side. Leo got up quickly and got ready to strike again. They only had one arrow left and it looked like the archer's hands were itching with eagerness. He approached them.

"Get ready to fire!" yelled out chief between his pain.

"Father! Enough! This is dishonorable!" Katrina came out from the tent. "How much more blood has to be spilled father? Please! You are not fighting honorably! This is a disgrace!"

"Silence, you insolent girl," replied her father. He was happy to see her alive, but she was undermining his authority in front of his warriors and his enemy.

"No! This ends now!" She looked at his hurt form and then at Leo who was breathing hard with madness in his eyes.

"Leader of the Uzumaki Village, I challenge you to a dual!" Leo shut out getting his kanatas in a fighting stance. Katrina's father tried to get up, but he fell over again, due to the injuries. Katrina decisively stepped in front of her father, blocking him from Leonardo's view.

"The leader is unable to honorably battle you at the moment. I am the next in command and you shall battle ME."


	17. For Honor

The warriors exchanged looks, concerning her authoritative tone.

Katrina looked at the youngest warrior. "You. Give me your clothes. I must change from this kimono." The young warrior nodded nervously and took off his armor. "All of it! Go behind the tent!" He blushed and complied. Katrina looked back into Leonardo's eyes. "I will not hold back."

"What are you doing, child? You cannot fight this monster! He will kill you!" her father said with fear in his voice.  
>"The cheif is down. That makes me the next in charge. And the leader always protect the clan," Katrina said fearlessly. She took the gear and quickly changed from her kimono to trousers and shirt. She came out facing Leo. Her father gave her a sad look, but did not object, seeing her honorable way. He presented her the sword and she took it. She now stood facing Leo and positioned herself in a fighting tai chi form, blade ready<p>

Leo's eyes blazed with anger but his mind responded otherwise. 'No, no, please,' he begged. His body, however, was not acting what he was thinking. It was like his dark side had completely taken over his body.

His eyes glared at Katrina. "So, this is what you wanted all alone?" he growled. "You would choose them over me."

'Katrina, please. Please don't do this.'

Katrina's face hardened but her eyes were in a turmoil. "If you surrender now, you have my word that no harm will come to your brothers." But she knew that his surrender would bring doom to his honor. No one claims an honorable dual and then backs down from it... but Katrina really did not want to fight him. But she would, if she had to.

Leo growled loudly as he slowly advanced. "You think I would be so weak in surrendering? Never. I will never surrender to anyone!"

"Then you leave me no choice," Katrina said sadly, and skillfully swung her sword, attacking him to throw him off guard.

Leo was able to dodge her attack easily, but she was not an offensive fighter, she used her defense as her offence. She wanted to throw him into a state of confidence and strike at the moment he least expected it.

The warriors watched speechlessly to see her performing the tai chi of the Uzumaki family. They have only seen this done by the two son of the chief! It was a scandal that she knew this, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

As Leo attacked, he studied her skill, noticing she was defending more than she was attacking. He used his brute force out of anger, but noticed the look in her eyes. She didn't want to find. She didn't want to do this. His twisted mind tried to get her distracted. "I knew all along you were hiding something," he growled. "You and I could have been a flawless team, destroying your village together."

She tried blocking out her words as her mind stayed engaged in the challenge. Their fight almost looked like a dance. Many warriors could not believe their eyes that Katrina was able to fight back against a giant, ninja turtle. She used Leonardo's momentum to her advantage, since the more force he used, the more it could be used against him. She twisted one of his katana blades out of the way and it landed far away from him. Now they both had only one blade. Katrina's eyes narrowed. They were a little further away from the warriors, so she spoke soft enough for Leo to hear.

"We could have been lovers," she whispered. "We could have united out clans. But you chose the path of vengeance." She spat out the word 'vengeance' like it was venom.

"You think I can just let that go?" he growled. He stared hard into her eyes as they locked blades with each other. Those eyes. Those blue, gem-like eyes.

Leo's mind took the sight in. 'Katrina, please free me from this hateful prison,' his thoughts begged.

"Life goes on," Katrina said, kicking at him. He dodge and caught her, pulling her closer, so that her thigh was wrapped around him. He smirked. She frowned at the sexual innuendo and pushed against his center of balance, making him stumble to get herself free. She stood in an honorable tai chi form once again blade above her head.

"You think I've forgotten my husband? My brothers?!" she almost cried out. "You think I have forgotten their deaths? I have not. But I let it go, because I know they would not want me to devote my entire life to revenge."

Leo growled at that. "You think you have it as bad as me?" He put more force into his attacks.

"Everyone is hurt by this war," she groaned.

Trying to keep up with his fight with Katrina, Leo battled his mind, his thoughts sudden started to become uneven. "Enough of this!" he shouted, pushing Katrina back. He squeezed his eyes shut, shook the feeling from his head and looked at her with wet, heart-broken eyes. "Katrina..." he said. Only seconds later, his eyes snapped back into angry, vengeful glares and he charged at he.

She saw the turmoil and gentleness in his eyes for a split second. Some part of him did not want to do this either. She saw him charging at her with anger. He was deliberately making this too easy for her. She let him attack her, but retaliated the last second, twisting his blade out of his hands by using momentum and knocking it away from him. She cut his shoulder in the process and pushed him down on his shell, the blade pointed at his face. Her face was hard but her eyes were almost crying, glistering with unshed tears.

"Surrender now and you will live. Leave this place with your family and I promise there will be no more fighting between us." She was giving him a peaceful option, but his eyes darkened.

Leo gritted his teeth, staring hard at her. "I would rather die than surrender," he said in a low voice. Though his face, his voice, his fists were hard and clenched up in a twist of furry, he eyes had a tiny spark of sorrow in them. His eyes were pleading forgiveness, trying to reach out to her. Deep down, if she killed him, he did not care, just so long as she knew how deeply sorry he was. And to let her know how he loved her.

Katrina blinked, single tear falling down her cheek. "So be it," she said and she lifted the sword, preparing to strike. Their eyes connected and she saw his inner most pleas. She stopped, watching him, her hand shaking. What was she doing? She loved him... was she going to kill him just for the sake of honor and duty?

"What are you waiting for? Kill it!" said the chief behind her. The way he called Leonardo 'it' made her mad. He was not a monster. He was a man. She lowered the sword.

"No! There has been enough killing! I will not spill more blood. It is time for one side to show mercy." She tossed the sword away, watching Leo.

Observing her actions and listening to her words made his head sting. Leo clutched his head as he gasped out. 'We will never surrender!' his dark mind screamed at him. 'Never! NEVER!' He cried out as he tried to fight this; fighting it with all his might. He suddenly went limp. He was breathing shakily, his eyes closed, his brow soaked with sweat and scrunched in pain. Slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes, looking at that strong, honorable woman standing before him. He slowly reached out and softly smiled. "Kat?"

The chief looked horrified as he exchanged glances between Leo and Katrina. The turtle spoke to his daughter like they were close friends... like they were lovers. Was he just imagining things?

"Fall back," Katrina said, looking back at the warriors. It was surprising how natural a leadership role came to her. "Help the chief. Bring everyone safely home."

"What? Strike him down! Kill them all," her father commanded. It was a perfect opportunity to wipe out the turtle clan for good and to end the war in victory.

"No, father. Show mercy. They have nothing left but themselves. Let them live." She snapped again at the warriors. "Fall back!" her voice was cold and authoritative, making the warriors flinch. They gave her a quick bow and headed back to their village. "I will arrive at the village later," she told her father. "There are few things I have to discuss with this leader."

Leo stood up, giving Katrina a small smile. Then he lowered his head, his eyes sad. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Even under the influence of some dark, traumatic mind-set, he still acted dishonorably. There was not excuse for it.

Katrina looked at him and nodded accepting his apology. She knew he was back to his senses. "The dark spirit overtook you again. Your desire for vengeance was its fuel," she stated. She was trying her best to look like a representative for her clan, but her hands were shaking. She wanted to burst out crying on his shoulder, but she just stood there, frozen. Her hands shook as she looked at him.

Leo reached out to her, slowly, but he drew back. He was too ashamed of himself. He down turned his eyes.

Katrina saw this gesture and met him halfway. She embraced him, hugging him tightly against her body. "I'm sorry for hurting you," she said, feeling the blood on her hands from touching his shoulder. She began to cry about the whole situation... she almost killed him

Leo gripped her tighter, burying his face in her neck. "No, no, please don't apologize!" he said, stroking her hair. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was the one who hurt you. I hurt you too much. Please forgive me? Please?"

Katrina nodded, her face pressed against his chest. "I forgive you, Leo-san."

Leo could see that Katrina was hiding her tears as the two of them spoke about peace in the privacy of his quarters. "Please tell me you're alright now? Please tell me the evil spirit is gone?"

He hugged her. "I am feeling alright, Katrina. I'll be fine."

'You're weak. We could have had him. Grab her and run. There will never be peace,' the voice sounded in Leo's head.

He closed his eyes as he breathed. He was trying to concentrate his thoughts. He looked at Katrina. "Honestly," he said, "I don't know if I can fight this alone."

She hugged him closer. I will help you. I will help you get through this. I will not leave your side." she kissed his face reassuringly.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers, embracing her comfort. 'Where would I be without you?' he thought—his true self thought.

The dark side was slowly calming down, feeling Katrina's presence. Leo felt like it was almost a part of him now. It would never truly go away, but with her, he felt much stronger.


	18. A New Start

Ali started to stir awake. She slowly opened her eyes, her head feeling a bit dizzy.' Where am I?' she thought.

She was greeted with silence as she got up. That was odd. She went outside and saw Raphael Michelangelo and Donatello laying on the ground. They were not moving. She assumed the worst right away

"Donnie?" She stood frozen for a moment, eyes wide open. She dashed over to him, trying to shake and nudge him awake. "Donnie? Donnie! Wake up, please." She felt her eyes start to water up, a stinging pain of loss in her chest.

Katrina and Leo heard Ali's voice outside. They came out and saw her hunched over Donatello's unconscious body.

"Ali!" Katrina ran up to her, pulling her in her arms. "Ali? Are you alright?"  
>But Ali did not seem to pay attention to her as she desperately tried to wake Donnie. Her big sister noticed the tears. "Ali, it's okay. It's okay. He's not dead," Kat spoke<br>gently, hugging Ali to try to calm her down.

She clung onto Kat, letting the tears fall. "Why won't he wake up? He can't be gone." She tried to calm herself down but she was too upset to control herself.

"He is just in deep sleep. He will wake up when he recovers his strength. I promise," Katrina said calmly.

Behind them Leo was watching the scene. He lifted Donnie up and gentle dragged him to his tent.

"Listen to me, Ali. While you were resting, the villagers were here." Ali's eyes widened with anxiety and she opened her mouth to speak. "Sshh… Sshh," Katrina hushed her sister, putting her hand on her shoulder as she continued. "Father was with them. He is injured. Not badly, but injured. They are taking him back home. We are free to go, too."

Ali's eyes flickered with a hint of excitement. "We can go home?" Then she looked down at her hands. "But what about Donnie? And... Um... Leo-san? I know how he feels about you... and you about him." She braced herself for a negative response. She did want to go home, but she had grown quite close to Donnie. She also remembered what Donnie said about Kat and Leo. And if he was right, why would Kat want to leave Leo? Hopefully she didn't speak out of line when she said that.

Katrina blushed and sighed. "What we feels for each other is... personal, Ali." She cleared her thoat as she changed the subject. "There shall be no more war. I am going to talk to Father about this. I'll force him sign the treaty of I have to. His prejudiced ways have caused many deaths on each side. Until then, you're to stay in the village and recover. Donatello-san will be fine. You will be able to see him after everything is taken care of."

Ali nodded. She wanted to be with Donnie now, but she followed what her sister said. She rubbed her arms and looked away. "I'm sorry... for what I said." It really wasn't any of her business what Kat and Leo's relationship was, so she decided to stay out of it. Ali got up and went over to Raph's side next, making sure he was ok.

~Back in the Uzumaki village  
>"My daughter," the chief said, scowling at Katrina, "I am relieved to see you are well, but you have brought great shame upon our village. These... things have plagued our land for years. I was fortunate enough to kill off as much as I could, yet four still remain alive. Why did you spare them? Tell me! Why?"<p>

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Because they are not wild beasts, Father. They are the same as us. They have feelings, emotions. They feel hate, vengeance... and love. There has been too many innocent lives taken from both sides, Father. It needs to stop." Katrina's eyes opened and she retaliated against her father. He looked at her sternly, trying to understand her words.

"You... you laid with... with one of those disgusting beasts?!" his voice was stern. Katrina did not reply. "You would betray your dead husband like that?"  
>Katrina looked down at her feet. "I... I did not betray my husband. He is dead," she said in a monotone voice.<p>

The chief slammed his hand on the table as he stood up. "You would violate yourself like this? With... that thing? You bring shame upon us, Katrina! Your mother weeps for you!" His eyes were burning with rage.

Katrina jumped slightly at the sound of his fist hitting the surface. She lifted her eyes, her brow slowly scrounging into a frown. "The only one who has ashamed us is YOU, Father! You've slaughtered them all just because of your prejudice. They are NOT the enemy. They are not BEASTS!" She normally did not stand against her father's wishes, but this was an exception.

"I do not know you anymore," the chief growled. "You will turn from us like this? You would stand up for them; stand with them, and... lay with them?" He gritted his teeth. "Get out! Leave here, now!"

Katrina felt as if a knife had pieced her heart. She looked at her father with unbelieving eyes. "But, Father! Can't you see the wrongness in the way you have been treating them?" she tried to protest. "What... what about Ali?"

But he did not listen. "Get out! You're banished from this village! You're not my daughter! She died with those monsters. Ali is no longer your concern. LEAVE!" He turned around hiding his tears. It was hard for him to do, but honor was everything. 'My daughter would leave me for them?' he thought. 'She would defend them? Why?' It was painful for him to do, but he could not accepted her anymore.

Katrina felt tears on her eyes. She couldn't not believe her ears. This is not happening; it can't be happening. But it was. She woefully packed whatever she could, taking one last look at her room, her house; her home. She could not believe that her father proclaimed her dead to the village just to keep the honor. Was it really so hard to accept the turtles?

She found her way back to the turtle camp. Tears poured from her eyes when she saw Leo, running up to him so he can hold her in his arms. She had nowhere else to go and she was no longer a chief's daughter. She was a nobody.

Leo held her close, trying to comfort her. "Katrina, you're not a nobody. You the most honorable women I have ever known. You won't be alone. I promise. You'll have us. We'll be there for you."

Donnie came up to Leo, nodding at Katrina to tell her hello. "We're all packed up and ready to go, Leo."

Katrina looked confused at first. Leo explained, "Our camp was found. We have to move on, now. We can't stay here, in case there will be a surprise attack. We have to keep moving."

"But… Ali? She is still in the village," Katrina said, looking at Leo with great sadness gleaming in her eyes. I don't want to leave her all alone."

There was no doubt her father will be hard and over protective of Ali now. With her being the only Uzumaki left, her fate as the only heir will set. Even worse, she will be forced to be married. Even though the men of the village don't find her to be a suitable wife for anyone, she would only be chosen for her status in the village, so anyone who claims her will be the new chife. No doubt, that's why anyone would want her. Her father won't be around forever, so a forced marriage to keep Ali safe is not a fate Katrina wishes her sister to bare alone.

Leo looked deep in her eyes. "What would you have us do?" he asked her. "It's up to you."

"Can't we... take her with us?" she pleaded.

He stroked her hair, thinking for a moment. "I will not start another war. And stepping foot into that village would most likely start another one." He sighed, very irritated with his answer. "There is nothing we can do that won't stir up another fight. I'm sorry.

The choice is Ali's if she tries to find us, but we can't do anything."

She looked down, biting her lip. She knew Ali would try to find her someday. She was her only sister, and there is nothing that can keep sisters from each other. 'I'll be waiting, Ali,' she though.

Katrina nodded looking into Leonardo's calm, cool eyes and found peace in them. She leaned in and kissed him gently.


End file.
